A New Galaxy
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Following the death of Lord Voldemort, the trio and Ginny disappear and vanish into the middle of the Separatist Crisis . . .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

Harry Potter, the Chosen One of the wizarding world, stood in the Great Hall, with the wand of Draco Malfoy in hand. He was facing the evil Lord Voldemort, who pointed the Elder Wand at him.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" he whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

_"__Avada Kedavra!"_

_"__Expelliarmus!"_

In the end, Harry discovered that Voldemort was dead, and he held both Draco's wand _and _the Elder Wand. He walked over to join the cheering crowds. But what he wanted more than anything was to be with Ron and Hermione.

As Luna made a distraction, Harry pulled on the Cloak, and met up with, not just Ron and Hermione, but Ginny, as well. Together, the four of them headed toward the office that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

The four teens were given a standing ovation, when they arrived, but Harry had his eyes only for Albus Dumbledore.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he told him, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't exactly know where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore.

"I'm keeping Ignotus' present," Harry added.

"Well, God, boy, it's yours," Dumbledore said, "until you choose to pass it on."

"And there's this," he said, holding out the Wand. "I don't want it."

"Are you mad?" said Ron.

"I know it's powerful and all," said Harry, "but I was fine with mine."

He threw Draco's down, and took out the two halves of the phoenix wand.

"If this won't work, nothing will."

He pointed the Wand at the phoenix wand, and said, "_Reparo!"_

The two halves of the wand become one once more.

He pointed his wand, and said, "_Expeliarmus!_"

With a flash, he knew it had worked.

"Brilliant," he said, throwing the First Hallow into the corner.

"And now, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm going to offer you something, you greatly deserve - a chance at a new life . . ."

And with a flash, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny disappeared, leaving the headmaster's office behind.


	2. The Mysterious Four

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas.**

Republic cruiser - in route to Coruscant from Ansion - hyperspace - 22 BBY

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got to their feet to see that they were on what was obviously a starship. Two men seemed to be arguing.

An older bearded man sighed with exasperation at a younger blond-haired man. "Just don't do it again, Anakin."

The younger man - Anakin - turned to see the four wizards.

"Who are they?" he asked the older man.

The man turned to see them.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And where did you come from?"

"I think," said Harry, "we come from a different reality than you. We come from a planet called Earth."

"Interesting," said the older man. "Could you stay there, while I converse with my Padawan."

Harry nodded. "Sure."

The four wizards watched as the two men walked out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan glanced at the four strange Humans, then turned back to Anakin.<p>

"Anakin," he said, "I don't know who they are, but they feel extremely strong in the Force. Can't you feel it?"

Anakin nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's take them to the Council to analyze them," said Obi-Wan. "I suspect they could be a strong advantage in these dangerous times. I mean, after Omega, things have just gotten worse."

"All right," said Anakin. "But will the Council listen to that?"

"I don't know, Anakin, I don't know," said Obi-Wan.


	3. The Jedi High Council

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the center of the room, as the twelve members of the Jedi High Council questioned them.

"Claim to be from another universe do you?" asked the small green-skinned Grand Master Yoda.

"We don't _claim_," said Harry. "We are. I am Harry Potter of the planet Earth. I was the prophesized Chosen One of that world. An evil Dark Lord terrized the world there, until I recently killed him, as I've told you."

The dark-skinned Jedi Master Mace Windu nodded. "Well, from you've said, you four have had more experience than even a _Jedi _your age."

The white-haired reptillian Jedi Oppo Rancisis looked at Windu, incredulous. "You're not honestly thinking of letting those four enter the Order? They're already too attached-"

"Remind you I will, my old Padawan," said Yoda, "that anyone these four were attached long and far away are they. Great allies these four could be."

"Who shall train them?" questioned Rancisis.

"No one," said Yoda. "Gone through the Trials have they already. Look at what they've done."

Windu nodded. "They stopped a Dark Lord of the likes of the Sith multiple times. And young Potter here actually killed him."

"All right," said Rancisis, not entirely happy about this. "Welcome to the Order . . . Jedi Knights."


	4. In the Chancellor's Office

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Chancellor's Office - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine - secretly known as Darth Sidious of the Sith - sat in his office, lookimg at the seven Jedi who stood before them. He recognized Masters Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Unduli, and Padawan Offee. But he did not recognize the two Jedi Knights - a dark-haired young Human male in spectacles and a young Human female with long, dark red hair.

_So Master Yoda has inducted someone new in his ranks, has he? Interesting. Hmm . . . these new Jedi feel strong in the Force. They could either ruin my plans . . . or be very useful._

He looked into the faces of the Jedi, and said, "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists."

"But if they do break away - " began Master Windu.

Palpatine glared at Windu. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for nearly 25,000 years be split in two! My negotiations will not fail."

Windu nodded, and said, "But if they _do_, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"We're on the brink of war," said the dark-haired Jedi Knight.

_Hmmm . . . a very observant young Jedi. I coud use him._

Palpatine feigned worry, and said, "You think so, Master . . . "

"Potter, Chancellor," said the Jedi. "And yes, I do."

"You feel this, Master Yoda?" Palpatine questioned.

Yoda paused. "Worse than war I fear. Much worse."

Palpatine feigned shock and fear.

"What do you sense, Master Yoda?" asked Windu.

Yoda paused again. "The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is."

Palpatine was about to say something when he was interrupted by a call from his aide, Du Wac.

"_The representatives of Naboo have arrived,_" the hologram of the Rodian aide said.

"Send them in," said Palpatine, and hologram blinked out. "We will discuss this matter later, Masters."

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione stood in their new Jedi robes, beside the Naboo representatives. They were to escort them to Coruscant. They stood outside the office of the Supreme Chancellor. The head of the representatives was the beautiful Senator Padme Amidala. She stood by her loyal guard, Gregar Typho, and her handmaidens, Dorme and Corde.<p>

There had been an attack at the platform, and Ron and Hermione had managed to use both wands and lightsabers, as well as the Force to save the representatives' lives.

Now they entered the room. Harry and Ginny were already there woth fellow Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, and Barriss Offee. The Chancellor was silver-haired man who seemed to be a very powerful man.

Ron and Hermione stood to other side of the door, across from Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan.

"Knight Weasley, Knight Granger," said Yoda. "Hear I have of the attack on the landing platform. Your bravery saved many lives it has."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said Ron, and Hermione nodded as well.

"But Master," said Hermione, "Senator Amidala has just shared with us . . . something curious."

Amidala stood forward, and said, "I think Count Dooku was behind the assassination."

"You do realize Dooku was once a Jedi," said Windu. "He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"He's a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

Harry shook his head. "In these dangerous times, are we really sure of _anything _anymore?"

"True, Knight Potter," said Yoda, looking disapprovingly at Windu and Mundi.

"Why doesn't the Senator fall in the protection of your graces, Master Jedi," the Chancellor suggested.

Organa stepped forward. "Are you sure that's a wise decision under these stressful times?"

Amidala protested, "Chancellor, I do not believe - "

"The situation is that serious," Palpatine agreed. "But I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you. But how about someone you're familiar with. An old friend. Like Master Kenobi."

Ron knew this was possible, remembering the bearded Jedi Knight and his prophesized Padawan.

No matter how many times Amidala protested, it was eventually decided, that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker would work to Amidala's protection.


	5. On the Jendirian Valley

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY - Two Days Later

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in their quarters with Mace Windu and Master Yoda. The senior Jedi had just been briefing them on the previous night's events: Apparently, the assassin had been identified, as a Clawdite bounty hunter. The Clawdite had made another attack on the Senator. Fortunately, Anakin and Obi-Wan had saved Amidala, but a Mandalorian bounty hunter had silenced the Clawdite before she could give up his name.

"Obi-Wan will be working to track the bounty hunter," said Windu, "while Skywalker takes Senator Amidala home to Naboo for protection."

"Mission we have for you," said Yoda.

Harry nodded. "Go on."

"Knights Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley will work with Obi-Wan to track the bounty hunter," said Windu. "Meanwhile, Knights Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will be stationed in Theed, the capital of Naboo. You and Skywalker and Amidala won't be in the same area of the planet. You will be there to inform them of an attack."

The four Jedi Knights nodded, and the senior Jedi departed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jendirian Valley<span>_ - en route from Coruscant to Naboo - hyperspace - 22 BBY

Harry and Ron had temporarily removed their Jedi robes, and wore their old wizard robes, which were very worn from the fight against Voldemort. This made them appear to be poor refugees. Anakin and Amidala were dressed similarly. The three Jedi and the Senator boarded the starship with a blue and white cylindrical mechanical being. Harry had learned that this was called an astromech droid. This astromech's name was R2-D2.

As soon as they boarded, Harry and Ron sat far off from Anakin and Amidala who were conversing and laughing about the old days.

"I wonder what Neville and the others think happened to us," Harry mused.

"I don't know," Ron replied. "They probably assume we're dead."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "But I feel war will reach this universe as well."

"Well, we've had experience, haven't we?" Ron smiled.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, then two guys called them over for a game of something called dejarik.

"Want to?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure," the other replied. "Why not?"

Dejarik, it turned out, wasn't hard to understand. It was a lot like wizard chess, only they controlled the holographic pieces with devices on the side.

Finally, when the _Jendirian Valley _came out of hyperspace, and touched down on Naboo, the guys turned away, saying if Harry or Ron ever needed


	6. Tracking Kamino

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Jedi Archives - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Hermione and Ginny had just received news from Obi-Wan via comlink that the dart that had killed the Clawdite assassin originated from a planet known as Kamino. the wizard-Jedi had studied star maps upon their arrival, and no system known as Kamino had ever come. And again, here, in the Archives of the Jedi Order, they could not locate the system.

"Should we contact Master Kenobi?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione, who trusted libraries 100%, shook her head. "Let's check with Master Jocasta Nu. I'm sure she'll know."

A few minutes later or so, an elderly Human female in Jedi robes approached them.

"You needed my assisstance, young Jedi Knights?" said Jocasta Nu.

"Yes, thank you," said Hermione. "We're searching for a planet known as Kamino. It doesn't show up in the Archive charts."

"Kamino," Jocasta repeated. "Not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates."

"Oh. we have no coordinates," Ginny informed her. "We were told it would be in this quadrant here" - she gestured to an area in Wild Space - "just outside the Rishi Maze."

Jocasta looked as well, then shook her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exost."

"But that's not possible!" said Hermione. "Could the Archives be incomplete?"

"Knight Granger," said Jocasta stiffly, "if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist."

_How very arrogant, _Ginny thought.

The two Jedi Knights contacted Obi-Wan via comlink.

"_I'll go check with Master Yoda,_" the Stewjonian Jedi replied. "_You should probably return to your quarters."_

* * *

><p><span>Theed - Naboo - 22 BBY - Days Later<span>

The Naboo monarch, Jamillia, had offered Harry and Ron quarters in her palace to look over things. Harry discovered the refugees they'd allied with were smugglers Christlios Nebula and Jet Rendar. He'd asked them to keep an eye on a young couple staying in the Varykino Lake Country.

Today, however, Nebula and Rendar approached him.

_"_Potter, Weasley," said Rendar. "We've discovered that an H-type Nubian yacht has left the planet, carrying a young couple that match the description of the ones you asked us to watch."

"Oh, Merlin," said Harry. "Thank you, mate. You should go on now."

Rendar and Nebula turned around and left.

"You see what this means," said Harry. "Anakin has gone off somewhere with the Senator."


	7. Tatooine

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

Mos Espa - Tatooine - 22 BBY

Harry hadn't known what to do. He'd had no idea how to track Anakin, and therefore had no idea where to go. He decided he'd go to any planet that would mean something to Anakin Skywalker. This led him to Mos Espa, Tatooine.

He and Ron walked and interviewed the residents there. Finally, they discovered that Anakin and Padme had gone to the Lars homestead.

Taking a speeder they'd "borrowed", Harry and Ron traveled toward the homestead and found a silver protocol droid there, waiting.

"Why, hello," it said. "I am C-3PO."

"Yes, yes," said Harry urgently. "We're searching for a young man and woman. Have you seen them."

"Yes, Master Ani went searching for his mother," C-3PO replied.

"And the Senator?" Harry asked.

"Miss Padme is inside with Master Cliegg and Master Owen."

Harry and Ron pushed the droid aside and entered the Lars homestead.

Senator Amidala came outside.

"Master Potter," she said. "Master Weasley."

"Hello, Senator Amidala," said Harry. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Anakin?"

"He went after his mother," said Amidala. "She was captured by Tusken Raiders."

Harry remembered how dangerous Tuskens could be, having studied the many species and planets in this new galaxy, and sympathised with Anakin. Looking at Ron, Harry knew his friend felt the same way.

Harry looked at the Naboo Senator. "Then, Senator, we shall wait here."

* * *

><p><span>Lars Homestead - Tatooine - 22 BBY - The Next Day<span>

Harry and Ron were offered a bed to rest and decided to do so. The next day, however, they were awoken by shouts from Anakin's stepbrother Owen's girlfriend Beru Whitesun that the young Jedi had returned. Unfortunately, when the two Jedi ran out, it was too discover that Shmi Skywalker was dead. . . .


	8. The Capture of Master Kenobi

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Mos Espa - Tatooine - 22 BBY

Ron and Harry stood beside the Lars clan, Senator Amidala, and Anakin's protocol droid, while the young Jedi knelt before his mother's grave. This brought Ron flashbacks of Fred's death. He knew how Anakin must be feeling. Harry must have felt similarly after Sirius and Dumbledore's deaths.

"I'm sorry," said Anakin. "I won't fail again. I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough."

The following silence was interrupted by the beeps and whistles of the Chommell Senator's astromech.

Amidala turned.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?"

The R2 unit made a beeping reply.

The protocol droid took that chance to translate.

"He says he's carrrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_Master Kenobi!_

"Master Anakin, do you know what he's talking about?"

Ron and Harry followed Anakin and Padme onto the Naboo starfighter, the droids close behind.

Once on board the Naboo yacht, a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

"_Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."_

Once that was done, the astromech unfroze the hologram, and it played before the Jedi Hight Council, as well.

Kenobi continued,

"_I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of the Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army there. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator_ _Amidala._"

Ron found that easy to believe, as he knew that ten years ago, Gunray had been behind an invasion of Amidala's home planet.

"_The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku. And are plotting a - "_

Suddenly, holographic droidekas and insectoid aliens appeared in front of Kenobi. The Stewjonian Jedi ignited his lightsaber, but was overwhelmed. The hologram soon flickered out and vanished, leaving behind holographic forms of the Jedi Council.

Ron heard Master Yoda say to the rest of the Council, "_More happening on Geonosis I feel than has been revealed._"

Master Windu looked up at the two Jedi Knights and one Jedi Padawan.

"_Skywalker, Potter, Weasley,_" he said. "_We will deal with Count Dooku. You three, stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority._"

And with that Windu cut the connection.

Chancellor's office - Coruscant - 22 BBY

Darth Sidious stood in the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, hidden in plain sight. Beside im stood the Chagrian Speaker of the Senate Mas Amedda, the Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa, the Gran Senator Ask-Aak, and the Gungan Representative Jar Jar Binks. Across from him stood four Jedi, Yoda, Windu, Granger, and Weasley.

_Mysterious Jedi . . ._

Sidious tried to determine where they came from. But the strange thing about this is that no galactic records mentioned these four.

He listened to Windu, as he explained how Obi-Wan Kenobi had been captured by Darth Tyranus.

"The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war," said Granger.

"There can be no doubt of that," Senator Organa agreed.

Sidious hid his smile, and said, "Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them.

The Gran Senator was fully ready to collect the clone troops on Kamino, and send them to Geonosis. But Organa reminded him that the Senate would never agree on that.

_You think so, Organa?_

Sidious cued Amedda, who stepped forward and said, "This is a crisis! The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He can, then, approve the creation of an army."

Sidious feigned worry, and said, "But what Senator would approve such a radical amendment?"

Amedda said grimly, "If only Senator Amidala were here."

_Yes, if only. . . ._

Representative Binks stepped forward and agreed to speak for Amidala on the matter.

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith _and_ Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, could have laughed with delight.


	9. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Execution Arena - Geonosis - 22 BBY

Hermione and Ginny stood within Master Windu's strike team, as they approached the top box of the execution arena. Hermione saw an older human male with silver hair, two elite Geonosian males, a Neimoidian male, a human male in blue and silver armor, and a human male about ten years old who looked to be his son. She realized the last two must be the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett and one of his clones. They were watching the arena. Hermione noticed a dead feline creature she recognized from the Archive holographs of a nexu. An insectoid acklay paced in the back. And on board a bull-like reek sat Padawan Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala, and . . . _Harry and Ron__!_

_Oh, thank the Force._

Hermione was amused that how quickly she was adopting the Jedi's way of thinking.

The older human was speaking. "She will die," he said to the Neimoidian.

Windu walked up behind the older human, and ignited his violet lightsaber, holding it to Fett's neck.

The human turned, and with a start, Hermione recognized him; he was ex-Jedi Count Dooku of Serenno. To her further surprise, she saw that Dooku didn't look surprised. In fact, he smiled calmly, and said, "Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us."

"I hate to break it to you, Dooku," Windu replied, "but this party's over."

Knowing this to be the signal, Hermione, Ginny, and 199 other Jedi ignited their various lightsabers of blue, green, and, in Ginny and Hermione's case, yellow and silver respectively. The Jedi were evrywhere. Some, like Hermione and Ginny, stood by Windu in the box. Others, like Master Unduli, stood out in the arena. Even only been here a few weeks, Hermione still knew that this was a sight few ever got to see.

"Brave," Dooku smiled, "but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

Ginny stepped forward, holding out her yellow lightsaber at arm's length.

"Don't make me laugh, _Count_," she said. "The Geonosians aren't fighters."

Dooku glanced at her coldly. "It wasn't the Geonosians I was referring to, child."

_**HARRY'S POV**_

Harry was pleased to see that Windu, Ginny, and Hermione had come to his, Ron, Amidala, Skywalker, and Kenobi's rescue. He was, however, not pleased at the look Dooku was giving his girlfriend. He was even less pleased at what walked into the execution arena. It was an army of battle droids - both B1-class regular droids and B2-class super battle droids.

"Fierfek," said Ron. "We've got no weapons, Harry. What do we do?"

Harry wasn't sure, but he jumped off the reek. Luckily, before anything disasterous could occur, the other Jedi jumped down into the arena. Hermione, Ginny, Sora Bulq, and Coleman Trebor tossed lightsabers at him, Ron, Skywalker, and Kenobi. Skywalker and Kenobi ignited their blue and greebn lightsabers, and jumped into battle. At the same time, Ron ignited his own blue lightsaber and Harry ignited his green one.

The Battle of Geonosis had begun.


	10. The Clone War Begins

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

The Clone Wars had begun. It began with deaths of many Jedi and many clones. At the end of the battle, Jedi Knight Ron Weasley mysteriously vanished.

One year into the war, Jedi General Hermione Granger left the Jedi Order, disillusioned by the war.

Slowly, as time went on, Jedi Generals Potter and Weasley, and Skywalker and Kenobi became the greatest of the Republic's heroes.

The Works - Coruscant - 20 BBY

Darth Sidious stood before the Dark Jedi Ron Weasley.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" said Weasley.

Sidious thought back on how Weasley had once been a loyal Jedi Knight. Despite this, the greatest Sith Lord alive had sensed the young man's potential as a Sith Acolyte. At the Battle of Geonosis, Sidious had sent Kinman Doriana to retrieve Weasley's unconscious form. Over time, Sidious brought Weasley to the dark side. Dark Jedi such as Asajj Ventress and Aurra Sing had al ready proven themselves. Now it was Weasley's turn.

"Weasley," he said. "For two years, you have served as my loyal apprentice."

"Yes, Master."

"But just to prove your strength, I need to see how far you'll go on the path of the dark side."

"Your wish is my command, Master Sidious."

"Good." Sidious grinned. "You shall to track down and kill your former best friend, General Harry Potter."

Coronet City - Corellia - 20 BBY

Harry and Ginny sat, sipping a cup of caf inside the home of their friend Corellian Diktat Hermione Granger. Hermione had settled on Corellia after leaving the Order, and eventually rose up to become Corellia's head of state, even rising to a first name basis with Senator Garm Bel Iblis.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "you contacted us with news."

Hermione set down her cup of caf. "Yes," she said. "Harry, Ginny, I've learned from a reliable source that a certain man we all know very well is alive."

Harry swallowed. "Who?"

"It's who you think," Hermione nodded.

Harry could barely contain his shock. Ron's death at Geonosis had changed him. To find that he was still alive . . .

"But there's more," said Hermione. "We believe that . . . that . . ."

"Ronald Weasley is no longer on our side."

Harry turned; Senator Garm Bel Iblis had entered the room.

"Excuse me, Senator?" he said.

"You heard me, General Potter," said Bel Iblis. "We believe that Weasley has joined the Seps."

Harry shook his head. "That . . . that's not possible. Where did you get this information?"

"You know about the massacre in Agrilat, correct?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Survivors of the massacre give evidence of a human male matching Weasley's description having been the one eho carried it out." Bel Iblis looked the Jedi Generals in the face. "He carried a red lightsaber."

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only had Ron turned to be a Jedi, but _now _he was a Dark Jedi, probably apprenticed to Dooku.

Harry didn't know how he was going to inform the Jedi Council.


	11. Weasley's Defeat

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Coruscant Underlevels - Coruscant - 20 BBY

Ron Weasley walked through the Coruscant, his hand gripping his lightsaber. He did not activate it, however. He was waiting for General Potter. He'd commed him just earlier.

_Arrogant fool, fraternizing with the Jedi . . ._

Ron approached the rendezvous point, and ignited the scarlet blade of his lightsaber.

Before he could advance further, he sensed a presence in the area, one strong in the Force. It wasn't Potter.

"I told you to come alone, Harry," he snarled.

Two lightsabers activated, one yellow, one green.

He recognized Potter's partner to be his sister, General Ginevra Weasley.

"Guess I'll be killing two Jedi scum," he said.

He raised his arm, and shards of Sith lightning flew toward Ginny. She Force-jumped into the air, kicked against a nearby building, and kicked Ron in the face.

The Sith Acolyte growled angrily, and squeezed her throat with the Force.

"Prepare to join the Force, Jedi," he sneered.

"Let her go, Ron!" Potter yelled, advancing on him.

Ron squeezed her throat so hard she dropped her lightsaber.

"Ron . . . " she gasped.

Ron prepared to stab her with his lightsaber, when suddenly he felt a sheer pain in his arm and he fell, his lightsaber falling from his grasp.

_**HARRY'S POV**_

Harry watched as his former best friend fell down a long trench, the arm holding his lightsaber left behind.

Ginny stood up, massaging her throat.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yes, fine," Ginny assured, picking up her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. "Is he dead?"

Harry didn't have to ask who "he" was.

"Yes," he sighed. "I think so."

Chancellor's Office - Coruscant - 20 BBY

Darth Sidious was only mildly surprised to discover Weasley's defeat by General Harry Potter.

_Hmmm . . . _he thought. _Potter could be dangerous._

"Is it possible that you were incorrect, Master Jedi?" Sidious asked Potter.

"I'm not sure I understand, Chancellor?" Potter said politely.

"Are you certain that Weasley is truly dead?" Sidious clarified.

"I saw him fall, Chancellor," Potter replied.

"That was not my question, General," said Sidious. "I asked if he might be alive?"

"I guess so," said Potter. "But I hope not."

"Yes," Sidious said. "Let's hope not."

Separatist Base - Cato Neimoidia - 19 BBY

General Grievous stood beside Viceroy Nute Gunray, preparing His meeting with Darth Tyranus.

The Separatist shuttle landed, and a intimidating figure stepped off the shuttle. It wasn't Tyranus.

Grievous couldn't tell the being's species or gender because it wore blood red Mandalorian armor. Over the armor, it wore a dark cloak similar to what was worn by Darth Sidious. The strange thing of all was the lightsaber clipped to the utility belt. It wasn't often to find a Mando who carried a lightsaber.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Mind your tongue, Kaleesh," the lightsaber-wielding Mandalorian said. His voice was soft menacing baritone. "I am Revan, servant to the great Darth Sidious."


	12. Revan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling or Matthew Stover.**

Above Coruscant, 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

The Dark Jedi Revan stood next to Darth Tyranus in the General's Quarters. Revan was glancing at the man chained to the General's Chair, his master, the Dark Lord of the Sith Sidious and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Tyranus was speaking over the comlink to the Kaleesh General Grievous.

"Yes," Tyranus was saying. "Drive them toward me."

He paused, as if listening, then turned to face the transparisteel window, which showed the space battle taking place outside. Then he said, "Your objections have been noted already, General. Leave the Jedi to me."

Revan understood the reasons for this, even if Tyranus did not. Tyranus would get Kenobi out of the way, and he'd be terminated by Skywalker. Revan would be apprenticed to Sidious, and Skywalker would become a Dark Jedi acolyte.

"Matters are so," Tyranus said, still speaking to Grievous, "because Lord Sidious wishes them so; should you desire to press your objections, please feel at liberty to take them up with _him_."

Underneath his mask, Revan felt a cold smile spread on his face at the thought of what Lord Sidious would do to the mundane Kaleesh warlord if he were to approach the Naboo Sith.

"Very well, then. Confine your efforts to preventing support troops from boarding. Without their pet clones to back them up, no Jedi is a danger to me."

At that, Revan laughed coldly, his _buy'ce _blocking it out from Tyranus. But from Sidious' amused smile, he knew his master must have felt the Dark Jedi's cold amusement in the Force.

The deck of the _Invisible Hand _Suddenly shook, as if struck by laserfire.

"_Shebs_," Revan cursed, having learned _Mando'a _from the Death Watch mercenaries working for the Seps.

Tyranus glared at the comlink. "And may I suggest that you devote some attention to protecting this ship? Having it destroyed with you, me, _and _Lord Revan aboard might put something of a cramp in the war effort, don't you think?" He paused, then replied to whatever Grievous had said, "Thank you, General. That will be welcome."

Tyranus broke the connection, and Revan saw a small smile spread upon his face. Then he sighed, and glanced at the holographic image of the two Jedi Generals making their way toward what they perceived as the "captive Chancellor".

"It will be," the Count said slowly, "an embarrassment to be captured by him."

Revan knew the Serenno noble was referring to Anakin Skywalker. The _Mando'ade _did not reply.

But someone else did.

"An embarrassment you can survive, Lord Tyranus," said Darth Sidious. "And you, Revan?"

"Of course, my Master," the Dark Jedi replied. "After all Skywalker is the greatest _Jetii _alive, isn't he? Seducing him would be a great achievement."

"My words exactly, young one," Sidious smiled. "What about you, Tyranus?"

Tyranus nodded, and said, "It is . . . fatiguing, to play the villain for so long, Master. I find myself looking forward to an honorable captivity."

Revan smiled, thinking how Tyranus would have absolutely no role in the new planned government. The Mando would see personally to the death of every single _jetiise_, especially General Potter and General Weasley.

Harry Potter. That man was of such great potential. He would have made a fine Sith, if he weren't so tied to his friends and the _jetiise _Republic.

_Foolish _chakaar_._

Even the planned assassination on the Corellian politician Hermione Granger hadn't twisted that stubborn _or'dinii_.

Now Granger still lived, and Potter would have to be killed. In fact, it would be Revan's pleasure to terminate General Harry James Potter.


	13. The Duel

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling or Matthew Stover.**

Above Coruscant, 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

Darth Sidious glanced at Revan. He noticed that his acolyte was not paying attention to Lord Tyranus and himself.

"What is it, Revan?" he inquired.

"Nothing, my lord," said Revan. "It's only that I look forward to finally executing Potter and the other fripping _jetiise_."

Sidious smiled. "In time, Acolyte. In time. After we have Skywalker in our grasp."

Sidious knew that neither Revan nor Tyranus knew their true fate. At Tyranus' demise, Anakin Skywalker would soon be Sidious' apprentice, and Revan would be the first of his Hands, serving the new Empire.

"But - forgive me, Master." Sidious turned to look at Tyranus. "But Kenobi having fallen to my blade, are you certain Skywalker will ever accept my orders? You must admit that his biography offers little confidence that he is capable of obedience at all."

Sidious smiled. "Skywalker's power brings with it more than mere obedience. It brings creativity, and luck; we need never concern ourselves with the sort of instruction that Grievous, for example, requires. Even the blind fools on the Jedi Council see clearly enough to understand this; even they no longer try to tell him _how_, they merely tell him _what_. And he finds a way. He always has."

Tyranus nodded, and Sidious felt him relax. He felt anticipation rise from both Revan and Tyranus.

"Are you well?" he said softly.

"Am I . . . " Tyranus looked momentarily confused.

"Yes, my Master," said Revan. "Today, we reach the climax of the Grand Sith Plan."

"Yes," said Tyranus. "I merely found myself overcome."

"Compose yourselves," Sidious said. "Kenobi and Skywalker are nearly at the door. Play your parts, and the galaxy is ours."

Tyranus and Revan straightened, looking the Supreme Chancellor in the eye.

"Thank You, Chancellor," they said in unison.

Palpatine replied, "Withdraw. They are here."

_**REVAN'S POV**_

From the shadows, Revan watched as two figures Jedi robes entered the General's Quarters, one wore brown, the other black. The older man hailed from Stewjon and wore his greying brown hair short with equally short facial hair. This was Jedi High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator. The younger man hailed from Tatooine and wore his curly blond hair long over heavy-lidded eyes. Across one eye was a diagonal scar, agift from the Ratataki assassin Asajj Ventress. This was Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One and the Hero with No Fear.

Both men bowed before Darth Sidious.

"Chancellor."

"Are you all right?"

Sidious feigned fear, and said, "Count Dooku."

Exactly on cue, Tyranus reentered the room, flanked by two super battle droids.

Tyranus Force-leaped onto the floor below.

Kenobi muttered something to Skywalker Revan didn't catch.

"I was about to say that," the prophesized young _Jetii_ replied.

Still in his guileless Chancellor Palpatine act, Sidious said, "Get help! You're no match for him! He's a Sith Lord."

Kenobi smiled. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality."

_Oh, really, _Revan thought, smiling coldly.

Kenobi and Skywalker removed their cloaks, and approached Tyranus.

"Your swords, please," the Count said. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get a way this time, Dooku," Kenobi said calmly.

_Foolish Jedi arrogance, _Revan thought, as the two Jedi activated their lghtsabers. Tyranus activated his, and the duel was on.

"I've been looking forward to this," Tyranus said calmly.

"My powers have doubled since the last we met, Count," Skywalker boasted in a most arrogant manner.

Tyranus smiled. "Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

As was the plan, Tyranus pushed Kenobi aside, to duel Skywalker alone. The SBDs advanced on the Stewjonian. Kenobi immediately destroyed the _beskar'ad. _But before he could rejoin Skywalker, Revan jumped in front of him, lightsaber activated.

"_Ne shab'rud'ni, jeti osik_," Revan warned.

"It's not often you see a Mando wielding a lightsaber, friend," Kenobi replied, in a tone that clearly implied they were _not _friends.

"Too bad it's gonna be the last _shabla _thing you ever see, Jedi," Revan said, and he slashed his lightsaber. Kenobi tried to block the attack, but Revan's lightsaber went right through the Jedi's arm. Kenobi let out a yelp of pain.

"Any last words, Jedi?" Revan growled, frankly disappointed at what little challenge the famed Jedi had been.

"You will not win, Sithspawn," Kenobi said.

Revan growled, and stabbed Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi died instantly.


	14. A Change of Command

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling or Matthew Stover.**

Above Coruscant, 19 BBY, Battle of Coruscant

Soon after killing Kenobi, Revan made a break for it. It was time to enact the next phase of Lord Sidious' plan. If Skywalker believed Tyranus to be the murderer, he would act in vengeance to kill the Sith Lord.

Revan Force-leaped into the command station of the _Invisible Hand_. There stood General Grievous and his team of Neimoidians, battle droids, and MagnaGuards.

"Lord Revan," Grievous said. "Where is Lord Tyranus?"

"Dueling Skywalker," said Revan. "Kenobi has been terminated, General."

"Really?" Grievous said, obviously intrigued.

"And I carry new orders from Lord Sidious," Revan said.

"What's that?" asked Grievous.

"This," Revan growled, activated his lightsaber, and thrust it threw the surprised general's heart.

Revan glanced at the Neimoidians and droids, and said, "I am in command now here."

The Neimoidians nodded fearfully.

"Yes, sir," said the battle droids monotonously.

The MagnaGuards, incapable of fear, advanced on the man who killed their master.

Revan sighed, and unholstered his blasters. He fired both MagnaGuards, and they burst into pieces.

Now he had to wait for Skywalker to arrive with Sidious. He had to let the Jedi escape without letting him believe it was too easy.

He flipped on the vidscreen to watch Tyranus' destruction. The older Sith still dueled Skywalker, as Sidious watched.

"_I sense great fear in you, Skywalker_," he was saying._ "You are consumed by it. Hero with No Fear, indeed. You're a _fraud_, Skywalker. You are nothing but a posturing child. Aren't you a little old to be afraid of the dark?_"

Revan watched as Skywalker advanced on Tyranus. He was amused to see Skywalker unleash his anger on the Sith.

Then Sidious spoke up. "_Don't fear what you're feeling, Anakin, _use _it! Call upon your fury. Focus it, and he cannot stand against you. _Rage _is your weapon. Strike now! _Strike! Kill _him!_"

Even through the vidscreen, Revan could feel Tyranus' surprise. That surprise worked to Skywalker's advantage. Before long, both Tyranus' arms were amputated, and Skywalker held both the Sith lightsaber and his own. He crossed both blades over the defenseless Count's neck. Now was the test.

Before Revan could watch Tyranus' demise, however, his comlink chimed. He quickly switched off the vidscreen, and turned to the Neimoidian captain, Lushros Dofine.

"What is it?" he growled.

"We are being hailed by _Integrity_, sir. They propose a cease-fire."

Revan paused. He had to admit that it was a good idea. A stalemate in combat would give their batteries time to cool.

"Answer the _shabla _thing," he snapped.

A holographic image of a young lieutenent commander appeared. He wore a look of calm confidence, typical of Republic staff that Revan so despised.

"Who the _osik _are you, scum?" Revan demanded.

"_Who are _you_, Mando?_" asked the lieutenent commander calmly. "_And where is Grievous?_"

"Grievous is dead," said Revan softly. "I am Lord Revan. Again, who the _shabla _are you?"

"_I am Lieutenent Commander Lorth Needa of _RSS Integrity_._"

If Needa was surprised about Grievous' fate, he didn't show it.

"_At my request, my superiors have consented to offer you the chance to surrender your ship, sir._"

"Surrender?" Revan repeated. "That's a load of _osik._"

"_Please give this offer careful deliberation, Revan, as it will not be repeated. Consider the lives of your crew._"

Revan scoffed. "Why should I?"

Just to make his point, he grabbed Dofine, snapped his neck, and tossed the Neimoidian's body aside.

"Now get the _osik _out of my space, and I may not kill another of your _di'kutla jetiise_."

Needa did seem surprised at this. "Another Jedi?"

Beneath his _buy'ce_, Revan smiled. "Yes. I've killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now if you want to save the lives of Anakin Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, get the frip out of my space."

"_If I may use your turn of phrase, Lord: That is a load of _osik_._"

Revan raised his fist, and destroyed the _shabla _comlink. Needa's image immediately vanished.

He turned to the battle droids. "Find Skywalker and bring him to me."


	15. Windu's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling or Matthew Stover.**

Outside the Senate Building, Coruscant, 19 BBY

Jedi General Harry Potter looked up at the Coruscant sky in time to see a _Providence_-class flagship coming down toward the capital. He glanced at Ginny and General Windu. They were thinking the same thing: _Skywalker._

Only Skywalker would attempt something like that. Frankly, only Skywalker could have succeeded at that.

Soon after the flagship crashed, Harry noticed the arrival of an airbus. Stepping from the bus was a blond-haired youth in dark robes, a Naboo dressed in expensive clothing, and a blue-and-white-plated astromech droid. None other than: Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine, and Skywalker's droid R2-D2. Kenobi was suspiciously absent.

Windu stepped forward; Harry and Ginny followed. Behind them stood a crowd of Senators and aides, including Garm Bel Iblis, Bail Prestor Organa, Orn Free Taa, Mon Mothma, and Jar Jar Binks.

"Chancellor," said Windu. "Are you well? Do you need medical attention? I have a fully equipped field surgery - "

"No, no, no need," Palpatine said, rather faintly. "Thank you, Master Windu, but I am well. Thanks to Anakin here."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Harry asked, his unspoken question being, _Where is he?_

Skywalker replied, in a tone rather contrary to his usual confident manner. "Obi-Wan's dead."

Harry was alarmed. "What? Dead? Dooku? Grievous?"

"Both dead," said Skywalker. "But I think Obi-Wan was killed by the new Sep leader, Revan."

"Revan?" said Harry. "Wasn't he the Mandalorian who led the assault on Cato Neimoidia?"

"Quite so," said Skywalker. "He wields a lightsaber."

"Before the war's end," Palpatine added, "we must bring this monster to justice."

"That will be the Jedi Council's new priority," Windu said, glancing at Harry. He had been named a member of the Council, a few weeks previously.

Harry watched as Skywalker, Palpatine, and the Senators disappeared. Then Windu turned on him and Ginny.

"I suppose in light of Kenobi's demise," the Korun said calmly, "I must let you two in on what Yoda and I are beginning to fear."

Harry waited for him to continue.

"It's Anakin's relationship with the Chancellor," Windu continued.

"We've discussed this before," said Ginny. "And I'm sure you've had plenty talks with Obi-Wan about it, before we arrived here."

"Yes," said Windu. "But next Obi-Wan, you two have become the Jedi Skywalker feels closest with."

Harry knew this to be true. Over the many battles in the Clone Wars, he and Ginny had worked closely with Obi-Wan and Anakin. It seemed amazing that in just three years of knowing each other they'd become, in Harry's opinion, friends. Well, then again, Harry had developed a relationship such as that with Ron and Hermione in less amount of time.

The two wizard-Jedi nodded.

"Is there a reason you've reminded us of this?" Ginny asked.

"You may be able to prevent Skywalker from growing to close to Palpatine," said Windu. "Especially in light of Obi-Wan's murder."

"But," Harry protested, "Palpatine is not a danger. He is the glue that holds the Republic together. Surely, he's not dangerous."

"Maybe not him," Windu amended. "But someone in his inner circle _is_."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, and then motioned for Windu to explain.

"We, the Jedi team led by Shaak Ti and I, have traced Sidious to Five Hundred Republica. And the timing of the attack . . . we were so close to catching him! The information Obi-Wan and Anakin discovered - we traced that to an abandoned factory in The Works. A passageway there led right into the sub-basement of Five Hundred Republica."

Harry and Ginny could barely hide their surprise. 500 Republica was the exclusive address of many wealthy beings, from Diktat Hermione Granger's temorary residence while on Coruscant to the permanent residence of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny muttered, her shock reverting her back to the old wizarding slang. Harry felt the same way.

"We believe that what Dooku told Obi-Wan on Geonosis is true. Darth Sidious is in control of the Republic. We believe this has been going on for _years_. The only problem is the only information we have on him is that he is a bipedal humanoid. Sate Pestage or Kinman Doriana spring to mind. I wouldn't rule out Mas Amedda. The Sith Lord might be hiding amongst the Red Guards. There's no way to know. In fact, Palpatine would be a suspect, if it weren't for the fact that he already controls the galaxy."

"Then shouldn't Anakin's friendship with Palpatine be advantageous," Harry said. "We could use it to spy on Palpatine, to track down Darth Sidious."

"All right," Windu said finally. "But first you, Ginny, and I must discuss this with Yoda."


	16. A Sith Plot

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling or Matthew Stover.**

Pau City, Utapau, 19 BBY

Revan marched through the secret Separatist base, marveling on how fast he had risen to the title of Chief of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He could sense the fear emanating from the local Pau'ans and Utai, as well as the Separatist Council itself.

Revan entered his command base. He was waiting for a call from Darth Sidious. Finally, the message arrived, and a hologram of the now hooded Naboo Supreme Chancellor and Sith Lord appeared before him.

"Yes, Lord Sidious," he said.

"_Lord Revan,_" the Sith said softly. "_I suggest you move the Separatist Council to Mustafar._"

Revan thought that seemed reasonable. Mustafar, being a volcanic planet far out in the Outer Rim, would hide the CIS leaders perfectly.

He nodded. "It will be done, my lord."

Sidious nodded. "_Our plan comes together, Revan. The Jedi now search you out personally. Expect the Jedi Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley._"

Revan smiled. "So I destroy Potter and Weasley while you work on Skywalker."

"_Of course, my apprentice,_" Sidious said.

"Apprentice, eh?" said Revan. "As in Sith?"

"_You will see the truth of your role here, Revan,_" Sidious replied cryptically. "_With Skywalker turned, the galaxy will soon be in our grasp._"

Yoda's Quarters, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 19 BBY

Harry and Ginny sat beside General Windu while they watched Yoda examine the report they'd just received from the Senate. Harry had expected Yoda to have the answers, but he was wrong. The Jedi Grand Master looked sincerely disconcerted by Palpatine's new machninations.

"This report - from where does it come?"

"Senator Bel Iblis had it transmitted to the Corellian Diktat, Hermione Granger," said Harry. "We've been friends for years, so she sent a message to Ginny and me . . . "

Yoda held up one three-fingered hand.

"When presented this amendment is, passed it will be?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione expects passage by acclamation. Overwhelming passage. Perhaps as early as this afternoon."

Ginny and Windu nodded in agreement.

Yoda shook his head. "Palpatine's goal in this - unclear to me it is. Though nominally in command of the Council, the Senate may place him, the Jedi he cannot control. Moral, our authority has always been; much more than merely _legal_. Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"

Harry was reminded forcefully of how, back on Earth, the Minister for Magic had attempted to control Albus Dumbledore; that hadn't turned out well. But he felt that Palpatine could be far more dangerous than Cornelius Fudge ever was.

"We cannot let this happen," he said.

"There's little we can do," said Windu. "Obviously the mysterious Sith Lord is influencing on Chancellor. If the Office of the Supreme Chancellor leads the Jedi, Darth Sidious essentially increases his power. What do you expect ys to do, Potter?"

Harry swallowed, then said, "This is still a democracy, Master. Palpatine can consolidate his power all he likes, but the people still have a say. We need to ally with the Senate on this. I can name plenty trustworthy ones. Organa, Mothma, Amidala, Bel Iblis."

"Zar, Eekway, Taneel, Danu," Ginny supplied.

"Exactly!" said Harry. "Let's try it!"

The senior Jedi exchanged glances, then turned to face the younger.

"All right," said Windu. "That could work. But Yoda and I cannot seem involved. You and Ginny are on your own on this. But if Palpatine proves too dangerous, he must be removed from office."

Harry gaped. "Arrested?"

Yoda shook his head. "To a dark place, this line of thought will carry us. Great care, we must take."

"The Republic _is _civilization. It's the only one we have." Harry could just feel the heat in the Korun Master's eyes. "We must be prepared for radical action. It is our duty."

"But," Ginny protested, "that could be construed as . . . "

"Treason?" Harry suggested. "Yes, I agree. But Windu's right. It's our only option."

"The real treason would be not to act," Windu added. "We know the true war was a grand Sith plot, with Dooku on one side and Sidious on the other - a plot aimed at us: the Jedi. A plot to bleed us dry of our youngest and our best. To make us something we're not."

He shook his head bitterly. "I had the truth in my hands years ago - back on Haruun Kal, in the first months of the war. I had it, but I did not understand how right I was."

"Seen glimpses of the truth, we all have," Yoda said sadly. "Our arrogance it is, which has stopped us from fully opening our eyes."

"Things may change," Harry said, "when we have Revan our grasp. Revan's capture may only lead to the fall of Darth Sidious."

Yoda and Windu frowned at each other, then both of them turned to Harry and inclined their heads in respectful bows.

"Seen to the heart of the matter, young Potter has."

Windu nodded. "Yoda and I will remain here and observe Palpatine and his lackeys. You and Ginevra will organize Senators to rebel against the Chancellor's radical amendments. When the time comes, you, Potter, I trust, will be the one to take on Revan."


	17. Organizing the Senators

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Jedi General Ginevra Weasley contacted Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, as well as Hermione, immediately upon leaving the meeting with Harry, Yoda, and Windu.

Holographic images of each of the three polticians appeared before them.

"_Ginny?_" said Hermione. "_You recieved my message, then?_"

"Of course, Hermione," said Ginny. "We need to act before Palps completely destroys the foundation of the Republic. That's why I contacted you, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma."

Organa nodded, and stroked his beard. "_I have heard of this. I'd in fact been planning on contacting Mon before you commed me, General._"

"_I wasn't aware of the Jedi's standing in this,_" Mothma commented.

"They can't openly support you, Senator," Ginny replied. "Only me and General Potter are to openly support this, for lack of a better word, rebellion."

"_If we are to do this,_" said Hermione, "_we must tread carefully. I'll contact Garm, but I could risk my standing as Diktat of Corellia. But that shouldn't really matter if Palpatine destroys the Republic."_

_"Who can we trust?_" Mothma asked.

"Harry and I have considered a few Senators, besides you and Senator Organa. Hermione, you'll contact Garm Bel Iblis?"

"_Of course._"

"Then we must consider Fang Zar," said Ginny. "He's made of the same caliber as Bel Iblis."

Organa nodded. "_And of course, Giddean Danu springs to mind._"

"_Of course. What about Iridik'k-stallu? Her hearts are in the right place. Or Chi Eekway._"

Organa shook his head. "_Let's hold on them until we're sure where they stand. We need to start with Senators we _know _we can trust._"

Ginny nodded; that was true enough.

Mothma seemed to agree.

"_All right,_" she said. "_Then Terr Taneel would be my next choice. And, I think, Amidala of Naboo._"

Ginny nodded at that.

"She seems to have the right stuff for this," she said.

"_I agree_," said Hermione.

Organa frowned. "_I don't know. Padme's a longtime associate of Palpatine. Who's to say she'll side with us, and not with him?_"

"There's only one way to find out," Ginny grinned.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi High Council Chamber, Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 19 BBY<span>

As Anakin Skywalker stepped into the Council Chamber, Harry knew now was the time for action. Under the orders of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin was a member of the Jedi Council, the third youngest to be named on the Council, next to Ginny and Harry himself.

To no surprise, Harry felt that Anakin was angry. He was trying to cover it up, but to no avail. He could be read like a holobook.

Mace Windu began the announcement. "Anakin Skywalker. The Council has decided to comply with Chancellor Palpatine's directive, and with the instructions of the Senate that give him the unprecedented authority to command the Council. You are hereby granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi, as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Harry sighed. It was done now. Anakin, whether he, or Harry for that matter, liked it or not, the Jedi's agent in Palpatine's inner circle.


	18. Seeds of Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Office of the Senator of Alderaan - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Harry and Ginny stood beside a group of chairs where their selected Senators sat. Senator Organa of Alderaan. Senator Mothma of Chandrila. Senator Danu of Kuat. Senator Taneel of Senex. Senator Zar of Sern Prime. And of course, Senator Amidala of Naboo.

Harry sensed Amidala's shock at what the others were suggesting. She seemed so different than she had the day they'd met, before the war.

"I am no happier than the rest of you about this," she said. "But I've known Palpatine for years; he was my most trusted adviser. I'm not prepared to believe his intent is to dismantle the Senate."

"Power does strange things to beings, Senator," Harry said calmly.

Harry watched as Amidala looked from grim face to grim face.

Organa sat forward. "Palpatine no longer has to worry about controlling the Senate. By placing his lackeys as governors over every planet in the Republic, he controls our systems _directly_."

"You've heard the rumors revolving around that Tarkin, have you not, Padme?" Ginny pointed out. "About Zonama Sekot?"

The Senators shook their heads in grim dismay.

"The Jedi do not like this anymore than you do, Senators," Harry said. "We can't let a thousand years of democracy vanish without a fight."

"My words exactly," Organa replied, and Ginny nodded in the affirmative.

Amidala gaped at the three of them. "A _fight_?" she said. "Bail, Ginny, Harry - you three sound like Separatists!"

"I - " Organa sank back into his seat. "I apologize. That was not my intention."

Mothma shook her head. "We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are Loyalists trying to preserve the democracy within it."

Ginny nodded. "It has become abundantly clear that Palpatine has now become the _enemy _of democracy. I've seen this happen to governments before."

"Yes," said Harry. "And this is far worse, as you, the Senators, gave him this power. We, the Jedi, have allowed it. I fear we've lost all control. Who in the Force would vote against Palpatine now?"

"_I _will," said Amidala forcefully. "And I will find others, as well."

"You do that," Organa said. "Make as much noise as you can - keep Palpatine watching what you're doing in the Senate. That should provide cover while Mon Mothma, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Diktat Granger, and I - "

"Stop." Harry could feel the Naboo Senator's unease, as she spoke. "It's better to leave some things unsaid. Right now, it's better I don't know anything about . . . anything."

Harry briefly wondered if that meant more than its literal meaning.


	19. Skywalker's Information

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Jedi High Council Chamber - Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY

On the Council session, Harry noticed that few Councilers remained. Only him, Ginny, Anakin, Windu, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Ki-Adi-Mundi was on Mygeeto, Plo Koon was on Cato Neimoidia, and Yoda had just arrived on Kashyyyk. They kept in contact through holographic transmission.

Windu's plan to make the Jedi appear undefended appeared to be working. Victory may soon be in their grasp. Especially with information Skywalker held.

"Palpatine thinks Revan is on Utapau," Mundi stated in clear amazement. "Our agents on Utapau have made no report of this."

Windu glared at Skywalker. "How could the Chancellor come by this information when we know nothing of it?"

"A partial message was intercepted from the Chairman of Utapau," Skywalker replied. Harry was surprised by the slight smug tone in his friend's voice. He hoped they were right to use the Tatooinian hero as a spy.

Yoda spoke up at that moment. "Act on this, we must. The capture of Revan will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

"The Chancellor thinks that I should lead the campaign," Skywalker said casually.

Harry knew how much Anakin wanted to track down Revan; he wanted to avenge Obi-Wan's death. Harry could sympathyze for this, as it reminded of what he'd wanted to do to Bellatrix Lestrange after she killed Sirius. But he also knew how close he'd come to falling to the dark side. It was best to keep Skywalker out of this./SPAN/SPAN/SPAN/P

Windu obviously had the same idea. "The Council will make up its own mind who is to go. Not the Chancellor."

"I concur," said Mundi. "We should send Potter and Weasley."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. It was probably for the best, but Harry didn't feel right abandoning the little rebellion he'd started. On the other hand, he knew he

could trust Hermione to stop Palpatine and Windu and Skywalker to stop Sidious.

_And, _he mused to himself, _I could always contact Nebula or REndar._

In the end, he decided to use the smugglers' help, for it would be up to them and Harry and Ginny to defeat the CIS leader known as Revan.


	20. The Heroes' Farewell

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Padme Amidala's room - 500 Republica - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Diktat Hermione Granger of Corellia managed to conspicuously visit Coruscant without arousing Chancellor Palpatine's suspicions. She took this oppurtunity to sit in on a meeting in the apartment room of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. She'd been directed to it by her Senator, Garm Bel Iblis.

She wasn't the only new being to the meeting. Also there was the Pantoran Senator Eekway of Pantora and Amidala's droid. It was a 3PO-series protocol droid with gold plating, passing out drinks.

Hermione accepted an Aqualisg hoi-broth from the 3PO. "Thank you," she said. Then said to the Senators, "It's so great to be included in this meeting in the absence of the Jedi."

Eekway accepted a hoi-broth and added, "I, too, am grateful to be included here. I speak directly only for my own sector, of course, but I can tell you that many Senators are becoming very nervous indeed. You may not know that the new governors are arriving with full regiments of clone troops - what they call _security forces_. We all have begun to wonder if these regiments are intended to protect us from the Separatists . . . or to protect the governors from _us_."

"I will be lucky if Palpatine will allow me to remain as Diktat," Hermione added.

"He doesn't have any control over that!" said Amidala.

"Does he?" Hermione asked. "With amendment after amendment, it's hard to know what he'll control next."

Amidala looked up at them. "But Ginny and Potter are after Revan now. The war could be over in a matter of days."

"But what then?" Senator Organa of Alderaan leaned forward, elbows to knees, fingers laced together. "How do we make Palpatine withdraw his governors? How do we stop him from garrisoning troops in _all _our systems?"

"We don't have to _make _him to anything," Amidala said reasonable with somewhat naivete, Hermione thought. "The Senate granted him executive powers only for the duration of the emergency - "

"Yet it is only Palpatine himself who has the authority to declare when the emergency is over," Organa countered. "How do we make him surrender power back to the Senate?"

"I know this idea has probably come to the Jedi," said Hermione, guessing as she had once been a Jedi, "but it seems to me that if Palps isn't going to relinquish his power after the defeat of Revan, then he should be forcefully removed from office."

Amidala turned to her droid. "Threepio, that will be all. Please tell Motee and Elle that they are dismissed for the day, then you are free to power down for a while."

The droid seem to want to leave, Hermione's opinion. _Why would that be? _she wondered. _Droids aren't supposed to be sentient._

"Threepio," Amidala warned. "That will be _all_."

The droid understood. "Thank you, Mistress. Of course. I quite understand."

Once the protocol droid was out of earshot, Amidala pointed brandished a document reader she held like a weapon. "This is a very dangerous step. We cannot let this turn into another war."

"Senator," said Hermione, "I don't think anyone wants that. Corellia has so far been untouched. We don't want our beautiful planet to be destroyed by the Chancellor's retaliations."

"And we Alderaanians are a peaceful people," said Organa. "We have no weapons for a war."

"Neither do the Naboo," said Amidala. "What do you think would happen?"

"We don't know," said Senator Mothma of Chandrila. "But the Chandrilans have already been hurt by Durd's bioweapon, early in the war. We don't want any more deaths. This petition should prevent all that. With the signatures of a full two thousand Senators - "

" - we still have less than we need to stop his supermajority from amending the Constitution any way he happens to want," Amidala finished for her. "I think," she added, looking at Hermione, "we should consult General Skywalker. He is a great ally, if we are to make a move against Palpatine. He's his most trusted ally. You were once a Jedi, Diktat, what do you think?"

"You know him better than I do, Senator," said Hermione. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Harry thought, judging from Skywalker's expression, that he should have a word with him, as true to his word to Windu and Yoda he had befriended the Tatooinian, and they'd grown closer. They had got into a fast friendship that only a war could make happen.

"I know you want to avenge Obi-Wan, Anakin," Harry said, "but you can't give into your anger. I know how you're feeling. I've lost many mentors in my life." Deciding he could comfort Anakin more by explaining, he continued, "I lost my parents when I was a child. I'd deeply wanted to destroy the Dark Lord who haunted my home planet. I _did _end up killing him, but only to protect my planet from his wraith. Then at fifteen, I watched my godfather die at the hands of a dark side adept called Bellatrix Lestrange. I momentarily resorted to acts of the dark side. I almost did so again the day I arrived here, but Ginny's mother got there first. Then when I was sixteen, I watched the death of my teacher Albus Dumbledore. I wanted to destroy Severus Snape for that act. Now if I'd stepped into the dark and done so, I would have killed the bravest Earthian who ever lived. You don't want to make a bad mistake by reacting in anger. If we're to deal with Revan, we must act neutrally."

Skywalker sighed. "I suppose you're right, Harry. For a younger man, you seem a lot more experienced than even me." He grinned at that, then his grin faltered. "It's not just that, old friend. I just feel so frustrated at the Council. I just want to escape from all this."

Harry looked him in the eyes, green to blue. "I'm not going to try to replace Obi-Wan. But if he were, I'm sure he'd remind you of this. You are a strong and wise Jedi Knight, Anakin. It won't be long before the Council names you a Jedi Master."

Harry smiled, and went to meet Ginny, Rendar, Nebula, and his clone troops at the Star Destroyer _Sirius Black_.

Skywalker stopped him, and said, "Harry, may the Force be with you."

Harry turned, and said with a grin, "_Mee jews ku, Anakin_. May the Force be with you."

And then he was gone, heading for the _Black_.


	21. Utapau

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

_RSS Sirius Black_ - over Utapau - 19 BBY

Harry and Ginny stood on the command deck of the _Sirius Black_. Around them was the Corellian smuggler Jet Rendar and his Mandalorian mate Christlios Nebula and Clone Commanders CC-1138 and CC-1277, of Magic Squad, led by Generals Potter and Weasley. 1138's nickname was Remus. Harry had suggested it to him because his joking but by-the-book manner reminded him of Remus Lupin. Ginny's clone commander 1277, however, was nicknamed Krayt, for the terrible monster from Tatooine. Harry was still unnerved at how all the clones shared the face of Jango Fett. He noticed that Nebula seemed saddened by these men. Harry could see why.

"General Weasley and I will take Revan," Harry said. "Jet, Nebula, I want you to assist Remus and Krayt to lead the attack on any droids that might be there. And no, Christlios," Harry added, reading the Mandalorian's expression, "I don't think the fact that your Mando will give us an advantage in taking Revan. He may be Mando, but he's also a Dark Jedi well trained in the ways of the Force."

"He's taken the name of the Butcher," Nebula grunted. "I want him to pay."

Harry knew what he meant. The ancient Jedi Knight Revan had nearly wiped out the Mandalorians, with his mate Malak. Harry knew most Mandos still hated Revan long after his death.

"That may be," he said, "but we know next to nothing about him. I care for you, mate. I don't want you going against an adversary you could likely never beat."

The Mando gave one of his rare smiles. "You're a good man, Potter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You never change, Harry."

Then they both turned serious, and Harry asked, "Does everyone understand their positions."

"Yes, sir," the clone troopers chorused.

Harry grinned at Remus. "You think they can handle it?"

"Come on, mate," Remus smiled, having quickly caught on to the general's Earthian slang, "when have we ever let you down?"

Krayt grinned. "Never, that's when."

Ginny smiled. "Well, there was that mishap on Dantooine. . . . "

"Hey," said Krayt, "that was a fluke. I mean, if Harry hadn't . . . "

"Don't bring in this one," Harry smiled.

He and Ginny laughed alongside Remus and Krayt.

"Then I guess the burden is on us to not destroy all the Seps," said Ginny, "until you arrive."

The two Jedi got into their respective starfighters, heading down for the surface of the sinkhole-covered planet.

* * *

><p><span>Pau City - Utapau - 19 BBY<span>

Ginny and Harry stepped out of their fighters, leaving their droids, R5-Y8 and R3-D9 respectively, behind. They saw a couple Utai mechanics as they passed. Then a group of Pau'an nobles arrived.

"Hello, young Jedi," said the leader. "I am Port Administrator Tion Medon. What brings two Jedi such as yourselves so far out here?"

"Revan, unfortunately," Harry said.

"I have not heard of such a person," Medon replied. "Is he with you?"

"Well, then," said Ginny. "If we could have repairs done with the mechanics over there, we'll be off. But I hope you will not mind that we use your planet as we search the nearby systems for the Separatist leader."

Medon motioned for the Utai to move.

Once they were out of earshot, he lowered his voice. "He is here. We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

Harry nodded grimly. "I'd assumed as much. Where are they?"

Medon looked nervous. "The Tenth Level, young Jedi. But it's . . . it's a trap. They wanted me to direct you there. It's full of battle droids."

"Of course it is," said Harry dryly.

"But what are you going to do?" the Pau'an noble asked anxiously.

"Oh, we'll head off," Harry said loudly. "Thank you, citizen."

As they walked awy, Ginny said softly, "If you have warriors, _now is the time_."

And they approached their fighters.

"Arfive, Denine," said Harry, "contact Commanders Krayt and Remus respectively. Tell them to report to the Council that we've made contact. We're heading to face Revan."


	22. Revan's Secret

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Pau City - Utapau - 19 BBY

Revan stood before the entire Separatist Council, anticipating Potter's arrival. He could smell death in the horizon. But first he had to send Gunray and the others off to Mustafar.

He cleared his throat. "_Ke'sush! _I am sending your _aruetyc shebs _to Mustafar. It is in the _shabla _Outer Rim. You will be safe there. Why Lord Sidious wants you _hut'uuns _safe to _haran _if I fripping know, _kyr'ad_."

He used the _Mando'a _word for _corpse _purposely because he hoped that's what they'd soon become. He despised every last Neimoidian, Skakoan, Muun, Geonosian, and Gossam of the Separatist Council.

"_Safe?_" a Neimoidian-accented voice barked. Revan grimaced as he recognized the insufferable voice of Nute Gunray. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, Lord! Without Count Dooku and General Grievous, I have serious doubts about - agh!"

The Neimoidian choked, as Revan gripped his throat through the Force.

"I think," he said softly, "that you should be lucky, Neimie, that I don't break your _shabla laandur _neck."

He released him with a slight Force push that left Gunray rattled.

"Your _di'kutla _ship is waiting," he growled.

As Gunray and the others left, Revan again wished he could just give them their damn _jare'la _deaths.

_Snap-hiss!_

Revan turned; he knew that sound.

_Jetiise!_

Indeed, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley stood there with their respective green and orange lightsabers activated.

"General Potter," Revan said softly. "General Weasley. I've been waiting for you."

The battle droids move forward, but Revan snapped, "_Norac!_"

Then he ignited the scarlet blade of his lightsaber, and unholstered his blaster. He was killing _jetiise _tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HARRY'S POV<strong>_

Harry jumped at Revan, exchanging thrusts and parries with their lightsabers, as Ginny deflected blasterfire from the Mandalorian.

"_Ash'amur!_" Revan cried, as he slashed at Harry's face, but the Jedi quickly knocked the Mando back with a Force-assisted kick. The Sith-trained Mando dropped his blaster, but still held the crimson lightsaber.

"Surrender will make this whole thing a lot easier, Sith scum," Ginny snarled.

Revan laughed coldly. "You and what army, _ner vod_?"

Harry noticed that _ner vod _was the _Mando'a _word for _my brother _or _my sister_. He was unsure what Revan meant by that. Regardless, he said coolly, "This one . . . "

As if on cue, a group of clone troops, led by Remus and Krayt and, then, Rendar and Nebula, as well as a few Utapaun fighters. They immediately went to battle against the droids.

"_Kyr'tsad hut'uun!_" Nebula spat at Revan, as he ran at him.

"No!" Harry yelled. But it was too late. Revan stretched out his hand and shards of Sith lightning hit the Mandalorian smuggler. He fell to the ground, whether dead or unconscious. Harry didn't know.

"You kriffing bastard!" Ginny snapped, and she tossed her saber at the Mando, trying to strike at his shoulder. Instead, it bounced off and fell down into the sinkhole.

"FOOL!" Revan cried. "You strike against _Mando'ade beskar_!"

"Why don't you remove that mask of yours, then," Harry snarled.

Surprisingly, Revan laughed, and said, "All right then, _ner burc'ya_."

Harry watched as he deactivated his lightsaber and placed it at his belt. Then he removed his mask.

Harry was about to attack, but he couldn't. Revan's face stopped him. He'd seen that face so many a time in his nightmares; he'd recognize it anywhere. There were a few differences, such as a few scars or the cold rage in his eyes, and the fact that his hair was cut military-style. But he recognized that head of ginger hair, that freckly face, and those blue eyes. This was a man that he had killed little more than a year ago.

He and Ginny uttered the same word at the same time.

"_Ron?_"


	23. Ron's Redemption

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Pau City - Utapau - 19 BBY

Revan smiled at his sister and former best friend. "Pleased to see me, _ner vod_?"

"Not particularly," said Harry. "What happened to you, mate? How could you have fallen so low? You killed Obi-Wan Kenobi! You might have killed Christlios Nebula! You massacred a group of Corellians little more than a year ago!"

"Yes, I did all of those things, Harry," Revan replied calmly.

"But you were once a Jedi!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"So was Tyranus, Sora Bulq, Aurra Sing, Depa Billaba," Revan reminded her. "We were all once arrogant Jedi fools, until Lord Sidious showed us the light. You may call it the dark side, Harry, but you're wrong. It's the truth, not those dogmatic, narrow-minded half-truths of the Jedi Council."

"What made you fall, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron Weasley is dead," Revan growled. "I know longer answer to _that name_! I am Lord Revan! And this is your fault, Potter! I could have had a fine, war-free life, back on Earth! But you had to have that half-brained _di'kut _Dumbledore bring us to this Force-forsaken galaxy! Now I have no means to return, _haar'chak!_" He smiled. "But that no longer matters. With Lord Sidious in power as our new Emperor, I will have that peaceful life, no thanks to you. Now I'm sorry, old friend, but I'm going to have to kill you."

"No!" Harry yelled. "No, Ron! You don't have to do this! Don't you remember all the damn good times we had together. War or peace, you and I have had such great history. We were close friends. You cannot stand there and tell me that that bond is not still there. You are _not _Revan, damn it! You are fripping Ronald Weasley, Jedi Knight and . . . Harry Potter's best friend and Hermione Granger's boyfriend."

Revan's look of hatred began to falter.

Harry looked at the man desperately. "Kill me, then, Ron, because I don't want to live in a world where you Ron Weasley is just pure evil."

Ginny stepped in. "He's right, Ron. You may have your flaws, but you are _not _evil. I _know _you know this."

Revan's look of hatred suddenly changed to fear, and then a look of utter dismay.

"Harry?" he gasped. "I . . . can't believe what I did, what I could have done. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, mate," said Harry. "You can still make up for it. You can help us destroy the Sith."

Ron gasped. "Harry, you don't understand. Palpatine. He _is _the Sith. Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious."

Harry and Ginny gaped at him.

"Harry, mate, it's true," said Ron. "His eventual plan is to increase so much power that he crushes the Republic and then the Senate. He wishes to be Emperor of the Galaxy. And that's not all. Skywalker was to be is right-hand man. He desires to pull Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Dooku was a mere placeholder for his true apprentice. I hope it's not to late."

Harry's mouth fell open. "We've been using Skywalker to spy on Palpatine. He could, by now, already have Anakin on his side."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "We have to return to Triple Zero. We'll work something out there."

Ron nodded, and tossed his mask down the sinkhole. Then, using the Force, he pulled Ginny's lightsaber out of its depths.

"You're going to need this, _ner vod_," he said.

She accepted it.

"Thanks, brother," she said.


	24. Order 66

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Office of the Supreme Chancellor - Senate Building - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Darth Sidious rose to his feet, examining the horror that his face had become, thanks to the late Mace Windu. He looked over at Skywalker, and thought, _It is time._

"What have I done?" the Jedi gasped. "What have I done?"

Sidious placed his hand on Skywalker's shoulder.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," he said. "The Jedi are traitors. You saved the Republic from their treachery. You can see that, can't you?"

Sidious watched the young jedi ponder that, then Skywalker said, "You're right. Why didn't I know?"

Sidious smiled. "You couldn't have. They cloaked themselves in deception, my boy. Because they feared your power, they could never trust you."

Skywalker looked conflicted. "But . . . but Harry . . . Ginny . . . "

Sidious laughed. "Those _wizards _are the worst. Why, Anakin, they're the leaders of the whole cabal. Potter and Weasley probably won't even kill Revan, even if he is our enemy. Revan's one of them; he's Ronald Weasley, their friend. Together, your supposed _friends _may have very well killed Obi-Wan Kenobi, your best friend."

Skywalker sighed. "You're right."

Sidious gripped the young man's shoulder. "I do not fear your power, Anakin, I _embrace _it. You are the greatest of the Jedi. You can be the greatest of the Sith. I believe that, Anakin. I believe in _you_. _I _trust you. I _trust _you. I trust _you_."

And for the first time, Skywalker looked into Sidious' eyes - Sidious' feral yellow eyes, the eyes of the true evil Sith inside.

Sidious slid on his dark Sith robe, pelling the hood over his face, and said, "You must learn to cast off the petty restraints that the Jedi have tried to place upon your power. Anakin, it's time. I need you to help me restore order to the galaxy."

Skywalker didn't respond; Sidious could feel the conflict within him.

He smiled. "Give into your anger. And join me. Pledge yourself to the Sith. Become my apprentice."

Skywalker opened his mouth, then shook his head.

"I can't," he said.

"Of course you can."

Skywalker shook his head, and looked at the Sith Lord. "I - came to save your life, sir. Not to betray my friends - "

Sidious snorted. "What _friends_? Your only real friend was killed by those horrible Jedi traitors. Join me. And we can avenge Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you honestly think his murderers will stop now. Do you think the Jedi will ever stop until I'm dead? Until you are? If we don't act, Harry Potter or Hermione Granger could already be named Chancellor. It's up to us to stop them."

Sidious was growing impatient at the boy's continued conflict. But he hid it. The Sith had waited thousands of years for this. Patience came natural.

"It's them or me, Amakin. Or perhaps I should put it more plainly: It's them or _Padme_."

Skywalker clenched his hand into a fist.

"It's just - it's not . . . easy, that's all. I have - I've been a Jedi so long - "

Sidious smiled. "There is a place within you, my boy, a place as briskly clean as ice on a mountaintop, cool and remote. Find that high place, and look down within yourself, breathe that clean, icy air as you regard your guilt and shame. Do not deny them; observe them. Take your horror in your hands and look at it. Examine your phenomenon. Smell it. Taste it. Come to know it as only you can, for it is yours, and it is precious."

Sidious could feel his words working on the boy. He saw as he began to release the emotions his Jedi teachers told him to hold back. He saw him breathe easier.

He laughed. "You have found it, my boy: I can feel you there. That cold distance - the mountaintop within yourself - that is the first key to the power of the Sith."

Skywalker looked up into Sidious' eyes, and uttered one fatal word: _Yes._

"Yes to what, my boy?"

"I want your knowledge," Skywalker said.

Sidious laughed. "Good. Good."

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

Sidious uttered a soft low growl. "To cheat death is power only my Master ever truly achieved." He smiled. "And I murdered the foolish Muun Damask, so I don't think he ever truly achieved it. But we - you and I - we will learn this power. If only we work together."

"The Jedi betrayed you," Skywalker said. "They betrayed me and Obi-Wan. They betrayed all of us."

Sidious nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Skywalker said. "I pledge myself to your teachings. I pledge myself to the Sith."

Sidious laughed. "Good. Good. The Force is _strong _with you. A powerful Sith you will become." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Anakin Skywalker. You have now become one with the Order of the Sith Lords. Henceforth, you shall be know as Darth . . . _Vader_."

The former Anakin Skywalker said, "Thank you, my Master."

"Rise, Lord Vader," said Sidious.

Darth Vader rose to his feet.

Sidious continued, "Every single Jedi, especially Harry Potter, have been declared enemies of the Republic."

"I agree, my Master."

"The Jedi are relentless," Sidious uttered. "If they are not all destroyed, there will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader."

"I always have, my Master."

"Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Leave no living creature behind. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padme."

"Yes, Master," said Vader. "What about the other Jedi spread out across the galaxy?"

Sidious smiled. "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have finished with the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders."

Sidious laughed, as he fell into his chair. "Once more the Sith shall rule the galaxy. And we shall have peace."

He watched as Darth Vader hurried to march on the Temple with the 501st Legion at his command.

Once he was gone, Sidious rose to his feet, and contacted every clone commander spread across the galaxy, and uttered the same phrase: "_Execute Order 66._"

"_It will be done, my lord,_" was the reply each time.

* * *

><p><span>Pau City - Utapau - 19 BBY<span>

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were running for the former Revan's starfighter, when Ron had a sudden sense of foreboding. From the looks of Harry and Ginny's faces, they felt a similar feeling.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Harry.

They turned to see that every clone of Magic Squad had their blasters trained on them.

"Blast them!" cried the commanders Ron knew were nicknamed Remus and Krayt.

They were dead. Ron knew they had no chance of escaping.

"No!" cried a Corellian-accented voice.

Ron watched as Jet Rendar jumped in front of the three Jedi, and was struck down.

"Run" was his last word before he died.

They didn't need telling twice. The three Jedi jumped into the starfighter and rose into space, hoping to escape the clones' betrayal.


	25. Saving the Jedi

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Galactic City - Coruscant - 19 BBY

Hermione Granger sensed death, many deaths - massacres! And not just that, but treachery - everywhere.

She quickly contacted the first of her allies who came to mind.

"Senator Organa," she said.

"_Yes, Diktat_," said Organa.

_He sounds anxious_, Hermione noted.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"_I'm not_ sure, _but the Jedi Temple probably holds the answer. Did you see it?_"

Hermione had. She saw the great temple that had once been her home covered with intense heat and light.

"By the Force," said Hermione, "what the frip is going on?"

"_Your guess is as good as mine,_" Organa replied. "_Antilles said something about a Jedi rebellion._"

"What?"

"_I know. I had him get the _Tantive _ready. Why don't you and I go check the issue?"_

"All right, Bail," Hermione said.

Hermione jumped in her speeder and flew toward the flaming temple. When she arrived, Organa was speaking with a clone trooper she recognized as General Skywalker's commander, CC-1119.

" . . . some kind of attack on the Temple?" she heard Organa say, as she walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry," 1119 said, "I can't talk about that, sir."

Organa continued to press the cloned soldier. "Listen to me, Commander, I am a Senator of the Galactic Republic and this is Her Honor, Diktat of Corellia. We're late for a meeting with Jedi Council - "

"The Jedi Council is not in session, sir," 1119 said.

Hermione stepped forward, and tried to influence the clone's mind with the Force.

"Why don't you let us pass, Commander 1119," she said.

"Yes, Your Honor." 1119 was about to move aside, but then he must have thrown off her hold on him. He trained a DC-15 blaster on her and Organa.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but it's time for you to leave."

"And so it is," Hermione said, as Organa replied, "When you put it that way . . . Yes, all right, I'm going."

The two politicians headed over to their respective speeders. But as they retreated, Hermione heard the familiar sound of blasterfire behind her. She and Bail turned around. A Jedi Padawan - ten years old - was fighting off the 501st troopers with blue-white lightsaber.

"No!" she yelled, and for the first time in years, she activated her own silver lightsaber. She Force-leaped into the air, and jumped at 1119.

"Run, kid!" she yelled. "I'll handle these ones!"

The boy nodded, and ran for Organa's speeder. The Alderaanian helped the Padawan into his speeder, and then he took off.

Hermione moved her lightsaber across 1119's neck, and decapitated him. Then moved onto the others. This clone was called, she knew, CC-0000/1010.

"_Jedi!_" he growled, firing at her. She deflected the bolt back into 0000/1010's face. The sergeant fell to the ground, dead.

"_Droyk!_" Hermione cursed. There was no way out of this.

Luckily, she kept a thermal detonator with her, ever since she left Corellia.

She ran for the speeder, using her lightsaber to deflect blasterfire. Once at the speeder she threw the detonator.

Jumping into the speeder, she deactivated her lightsaber, and watched as the landing pad of the Temple exploded in bursts of heat and light.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tantive IV <span>_- Coruscant - 19 BBY

Bail and the young Jedi kid ran hurriedly toward the _Tantive IV_, where the Alderaanian saw Raymus Antilles waiting for him.

"Your Highness," said Antilles. "Who's the kid?"

"Not here," Bail hissed. "Let's get aboard before someone sees."

"Too late," Antilles said. "There's a speeder, my lord, coming our way."

Bail looked up, then sighed with relief.

It was Diktat Granger.

"Diktat, over here!" he yelled.

Before the speeder even landed, the Corellian leader jumped - through the Force, Bail now knew - and landed beside the two Alderaanians and one Coruscanti.

"Let's go!" said Bail.

"Uh-huh," Granger nodded.

The Alderaanians, the Corellian, and the Jedi ran on the ship, as Captain Jeremoch Colton lifted off into space.

"Did you get the beacon?" Bail asked Antilles.

"Yes, sir," his brother-in-law nodded. "No one even tried to stop us. The clones at Chance Palp seemed confused - like they're not quite sure who's in charge."

"That'll change soon," Bail said grimly.

"Beacon?" Granger said in that strange accent of hers that was _not_ Corellian. "A Jedi beacon?"

The Jedi kid looked up, in interest.

Bail nodded. "I'm going to try and use it to contact any surviving Jedi. And if there's any Jedi who might be extant, my credits are on Yoda."

"Agreed," said Granger. "Now I think introductions are in order."

The boy nodded. "I'm Zett Jukassa, Diktat, Senator."

"Bail Prestor Organa, Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan."

"Hermione Jean Granger, Diktat of Corellia."

"Raymus Antilles, Captain of the _Tantive IV_."

"Now," said Bail, "let's find some Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe."


	26. Declaration of a New Order

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

_Tantive IV_ - above Utapau - 19 BBY

Ron Weasley was so delighted to see Hermione he could barely describe it.

"Ron?" she said.

"Missed me, sweetheart?" Ron grinned.

"Oh!" Hermione ran over and hugged him.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," she said.

"As did I," Ron said grimly. "I can't believe I ever joined Palpatine."

"Neither can I," said Senator Organa. "We _elected _him."

"Snap out of this, we must," said Master Yoda firmly.

"Yes," said Harry. "We must find out what the hell has happened?"

"Have we heard from any other Jedi?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "We received a message saying for all Jedi to return to the capital."

"It says the war is over," Padawan Jukassa added.

Ron was alarmed. "Then we must go back! Before Palpatine and Skywalker completely wipe out the Jedi _and _the Republic."

"Ron," said Harry, "we don't know that Palpatine has turned Anakin yet."

"But he probably has," said Hermione. "The troopers I saw at the Temple were members of the 501st. Those are Skywalker's clones."

"_Shab_," said Ron. "We have to return to Triple Zero."

"True," said Harry.

"Seriously?" asked Bail. "The planet - it's a _trap!_"

"Haven't been there before, have we?" Ron grinned.

"Any surviving Jedi would fall into that trap and be killed," Ginny explained. "We have to retransmit the recording."

"And a little more knowledge _might _light our way," said Yoda.

* * *

><p><span>Senate Arena - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Hermione slipped into Corellia's pod, sitting next to Senator Garm Bel Iblis. Bail went to sit by Senator Amidala. Harry, Ron, and Yoda snuck into the ruins of the Jedi Temple, while Ginny had taken a shuttle to Alderaan, in order to protect Jukassa.

"What's happened?" she whispered to Garm.

"Palpatine," the Senator muttered bitterly. "He claims the Jedi have betrayed the Republic, blames them for those scars. Harry Potter has been named an enemy of the state."

_Scars? _Hermione wondered.

She looked up to see the Naboo Sith Lord. It was a horrible shock. The man looked like a corpse, with yellowing skin, yellow feral eyes, and severely scarred and shriveled leathery skin. Over his expensive burgundy robes, he donned a dark black Sith cloak.

She tuned into what the Sith Lord was saying.

"The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of Separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader. They had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last there came a day when our enemies showed their true colors. We may have been safe from them had it not been for Harry Potter."

Hermione barely hid her surprise that Palpatine was blaming Harry for this.

"He conspired with select Senators to create a rebellious movement to wipe out the very nature of the Senate. Obi-Wan Kenobi, our great Jedi hero, discovered the plot and so was killed by Potter's greatest ally Revan, who in fact was the Jedi Ron Weasley.

"Potter and his allies are our greatest enemies, but they will be defeated. Our loyal clone troopers, led by the Republic hero Darth Vader, will wipe out every single Jedi. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate!"

Hermione blinked in surprise. _Who was this Darth Vader?_

"The war is over! These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The treacherous Mace Windu left me scarred, left me deformed! But he and his fellow traitors could not scar my resolve, could not deform my integrity! In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic shall be reorganized into the _first _Galactic Empire, for a safe and _secure _society."

"_What?_" Hermione and Garm gasped at the same time.

"He can't do this!" said Hermione in complete umbrage.

"I'm afraid, he can, Diktat," Garm said sadly. "There's little we can do to stop him. He's already arrested Fang Zar and Tundra Dowmeia, and placed a death mark on Kal Skirata. I barely escaped arrest. Mon and I, upon your suggestion, tried to protest his continued radical amendments. I watched Mon be killed by that Imperial leader Vader. He's . . . "

"Anakin Skywalker," Hermione finished for him, confirming her worst fears.

"Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: those who challenge Imperial resolve will be crushed.

"We have taken on a task that will be difficult, but the people of the Empire are ready for the challenge. Because of our efforts, the galaxy has traded war for peace, anarchy for stability. Billions of beings now look forward to a secure future. The Empire will grow as more planets feel the call, from the Rim to the wilds of unknown space."

_Merlin, he makes Voldemort look like a playground bully._

"Imperial citizens must do their part. Join our grand star fleet. Become the eyes of the Empire by reporting suspected insurrectionists. Travel to the corners of the galaxy to spread the principles of the New Order to barbarians. Build monuments and technical wonders that will speak of our glory for generations to come."

Hermione noticed what Sidious meant by that there. He was basically breeding mistrust and skeptism among his subjects. They wouldn't know who to trust.

"The clone troopers, now proudly wearing the name of Imperial stormtroopers, have tackled the dangerous work of fighting our enemies on the front lines. Many died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example.

"The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear. I will lead the Empire to goals beyond imagining.

"We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. Ten thousand years of peace begins today."

_Or begins to end, _Hermione thought ferociously.

The speech ended, and the entire Imperial Senate burst into roars of cheers. It was clear: The Republic, like the Jedi Order, was dead.


	27. Mustafar

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Separatist Bunker - Mustafar - 19 BBY

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, stood within the CIS bunker, murder in his cold blue eyes, burning yellow with hatred. The cowardly Geonosian Poggle tried to escape, but the Tatooinian Sith sliced him down with ease.

The Gossam CEO dropped to her knees, and begged, "We were promised an _award! _A _handsome _reward - "

"I am your reward," Vader said. "You don't find me handsome?"

"_Please! No!_"

She might as well have grown wings and flown away. Vader stepped forth, and she was dead.

The twisted Dark Lord left no living being standing. Finally, only two Neimoidians and one Skakoan remained.

"Stop! No!" screamed Rune Haako. "We surrender! You can't kill us! You're a _Jedi!_"

Vader glared menacingly at the Neimoidian. "You fought a war to destroy the Jedi. Congratulations on your success."

Haako broke in two, lifeless.

Wat Tambor moaned in distress. "I'll give you anything . . . _anything _you want!"

Vader sliced the cyborg CEO in pieces. "Thank you."

Finally, the Sith turned on Gunray.

"The war is over!" the Viceroy cried. "Lord Sidious promised us peace! We only want - "

His last words ended in a scream, as Vader sliced him down.

"His transmission was garbled," he growled. "He promised you'd be left in _pieces_."

* * *

><p><em>Tantive IV <em>- over Coruscant - 19 BBY

After retransmitting the holographic transmission, Harry, Ron, and Yoda met up with Hermione and Bail on the _Tantive IV_. Ginny was still on Alderaan with Zett; she promised to meet up with them on the asteroid field of Polis Massa when she was sure the boy was safe.

"We need to make plans on how to deal with Palpatine and Vader," said Hermione. "I vote that Harry deal with Vader."

"_Me?_" Harry repeated. "I can't - I can't kill Anakin! He's my friend! How . . . _how _can I - "

"_Dead _is Anakin Skywalker, young Harry," said Yoda firmly. "Consumed by Darth Vader. Destroy the Sith Lord you must. Deal with our new Emperor, I will."

"What about Hermione and me?" asked Ron.

"And me?" said Bail.

"Provide cover for me, you will, Senator," said Yoda. "Weasley, Granger, go with Harry, you will. Take part in the Harry's battle with Vader, do not. Stay on the ship, you must, in case, need a quick escape he does."

"Understood, Master," they said in unison.

"But where do we find Anakin?" asked Harry.

"Know where, I think you do," said Yoda, as they headed back for Coruscant.

* * *

><p><span>Padme's apartment - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Hermione stood alone before Senator Amidala. Harry and Ron hid on board the Senator's yacht. Harry saw that if Amidala knew where Anakin was, she'd head there after hearing what happened to him.

"Padme," Hermione said, "I must find him. Skywalker is grave danger."

"From the Sith?" Amidala gasped.

Hermione shook her head. "Padme, Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the dark side. You saw the Emperor's speech; Skywalker is Darth Vader."

"No!" Amidala cried. "You're _lying! _How could you even _say _that?"

"I have heard a firsthand account from Senator Garm Bel Iblis," said Hermione. "Anakin killed Senator Mon Mothma. I saw his very troops marching on the Jedi Temple. I _fought _Commander Appo."

"No!" Padme's voice was much weaker now, as she collapsed into the couch, confirming Hermione's suspicions; Amidala was pregnant. "Not my _Anakin!_"

That confirmed another suspicion; Amidala was Skywalker's wife.

Hermione, very wary of Amidala's 3PO watching them intently, sat beside her. "Padme, I must find him."

Amidala's voice was very soft. "You've decided to kill him."

"We have no choice," Hermione said very gravely.

Amidala did not reply. Taking the hint, Hermione got up, and walked away.

Silently, she snuck onto Amidala's yacht, next to Harry and Ron.

"I told her," she hissed.

Harry nodded gravely. "You two don't have to come."

Ron laughed humorlessly. "Harry, we've through this before, _ner vod_. We're not leaving. As I said once before, 'We're with you, whatever happens'."

* * *

><p><span>The Emperor's Office - Senate Building - Coruscant - 19 BBY<span>

Emperor Palpatine sat in his office, face hidden behind his dark robe. He had a bad feeling, something that related to Harry Potter and the "late" Revan. He did not understand. He _hated _that. He now ruled the galaxy with an iron fist, with Darth Vader as his executioner. He should be the most powerful being in the galaxy . . .

He looked at the holographic image of his apprentice Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader," he said, "I sense a disturbance in the Force. You may be in danger."

"_How could I be in danger, my Master?_" Vader asked him.

"I cannot say," the Emperor replied. "But the danger is real; be mindful."

Vader nodded. "_I will, my Master. Thank you._"

The image blinked out.

But a powerful Force presence remained.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor Palpatine. Or should I call you _Darth Sidious?_"

The Emperor turned to see the small green-skinned Master Yoda, standing beside the unconscious forms of his Royal Red Guard.

"Master Yoda," he smiled unpleasantly. "You survived."

"Surprised?" Yoda said.

The Emperor snarled, "Your arrogance blinds you, Yoda. Now you shall face the full power of the dark side."

He stretched out his gnarled fingertips, and shards of Sith lightning flew at Yoda.

* * *

><p><span>Mustafar - 19 BBY<span>

Harry watched, next to Ron and Hermione, as Amidala fell into Anakin's arms.

"Oh, Anakin," she said. "She told me terrible things!"

"Who's spread these lies about me?" Anakin smiled. "Who would dare?"

That grin was so familiar that Harry had a twinge of sadness at was about to happen.

"The Diktat of Corellia!" Amidala breathed.

"Don't worry, my love," said Anakin. "She will be dealt with. _I _will see to it."

Amidala gaped at him. "Anakin? Don't say things like that!"

"She's an enemy of the state, Padme," Anakin said. "She has to die. She killed at least a dozen stormtroopers last night. She's a supporter of Potter and Revan."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, fearing the Senator's life.

"No!" said Amidala. "You're _frightening _me!"

"You don't need to fear," Anakin assured her.

"Come on, Anakin," said Amidala. "All I want is your love."

Harry saw Anakin grin. "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"But at what cost? You're a good person. Don't do this!"

Anakin's voice grew lower. "I'm not going to lose you the way I lost my mother. I've gained more power than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you, to ptotect you."

"Anakin." Amidala sounded as if she was trying to be reasonable. "Come away with me. Come raise our child. Leave everything else behind while you still can!"

Skywalker's mouth curled into an insane grin. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I'm more powerful than the Emperor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!"

Harry began to see a drastic change in Skywalker's demeanor. He no longer sounded like the fearless Jedi Chosen One, but like . . . like _Voldemort_.

Harry gulped, his hand moving toward his lightsaber. He saw Ron and Hermione do the same.

Amidala stepped back. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Granger was right. You've _changed!_"

Skywalker's voice dropped an octave. "Don't mention that traitor. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

"I don't know you anymore!" Amidala sobbed. "Ani, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of _Potter_," Skywalker growled. Harry could hear the anger in his voice.

Amidala shook her head, and Harry, sensing danger, jumped silently out of the ship.

"Stop! Come Back!" the Senator cried. "I love you!"

Darth Vader's eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Liar!" he roared, and Harry quickly used the Force to shoot Amidala away from the Sith. She fell into the arms of Ron and Hermione, who pulled her on board the ship. They activated their lightsabers, and stood on in front of the yacht, guarding it.

"_You _- " Vader growled. "The Emperor was right! You can never trust the ones closest to you! Those are the one ones who'll betray you!"

Harry signaled Ron and Hermione. They jumped on the yacht, and took off, taking Amidala to safety on Polis Massa. Then he turned back on Vader, who had his lightsaber activated.

The time of reckoning was _now_!


	28. Plans for Survival

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Matthew Stover.**

Polis Massa - 19 BBY

Ron landed the Naboo yacht, as Hermione tried to comfort Amidala. Then the the Jedi, the Diktat, the Senator, and the 3PO droid touched onto the surface of Polis Massa. There, they found Ginny waiting for them.

"Is Zett safe?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Ginny. "Where's Harry?"

"Dueling Skywalker," said Ron. "We had to get the Senator out of there, before the Sith killed her."

Amidala paled. "Anakin? How - ? Hermione, I know there is still good in him. He is not completely evil."

"You may belive that," said Hermione, "but Skywalker killed most of the Jedi, as well as Senator Mothma."

"I have ways of the Jedi to survive," said Ginny, as they walked back inside. "Zett says he managed to recover the lightsabers of Cin Drallig, Whie Malreaux, and Ahsoka Tano before leaving the Temple. He didn't want them to end up in Imperial hands."

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

* * *

><p><span>Mustafar - 19 BBY<span>

Vader approached Potter, as he held up his green lightsaber, in defense.

"You turned her against me!" he snarled.

"No, Anakin," Potter replied. "I did not. _You_ did that. _You _allowed the Emperor to twist your mind so . . . " He paused, glancing warily at Vader. "You killed Anakin Skywalker."

Vader smiled. "He needed to die. He needed to die, so Darth Vader could break free. Let's not forget, bcause of you, Obi-Wan is dead!"

"Anakin!" Harry snapped angrily. "I did no such thing! He was killed by - "

"Revan!" growled Vader. "Your _friend _Ronald Weasley!"

"Ron had fallen, yes," said Harry. "But not as far as you, Anakin."

"I am no longer Anakin Skywalker, _Potter_!" Vader snarled. 'And you will soon no longer be alive, _wizard! _We should have killed the four of you the day you arrived! Treacherous wizard! You destroyed the very foundation of the Jedi Order!"

"No," said Harry, "You and your ruddy Sith Order did."

"The Sith have improved it," Vader growled. "The Republic will fare much better under the Sith."

"You _destroyed _the Republic, Skywalker!" Harry roared.

"It needed to die," said Vader casually. "Now that I've brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."

Harry glared angrily at the Sith. "Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me destroy you," Vader growled

In response, Harry swung his lightsaber at Vader, the blue blade met the green.

"I've heard that before," Harry growled, "but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

He jumped over the Sith Lord, who shot Sith lightning at the Jedi General. The younger man's Force push was so powerful, it sent the lightning back at the Sith's hatred-filled face.

Vader continued to spray Sith lightning at the Jedi, who deflected it back with his lightsaber. The blast of Sith's power was so powerful, it knocked his own lightsaber from his grip. Using the Force, the Jedi conquered. Using both blades, Harry made an _X _in front of himself. The lightning could not touch him.

Vader growled in outrage, and shot more and more lightning at the Jedi. The blue-white shards of energy met the lightsaber blade, and suddenly it ignited into flames. The blast of light and heat hit against the Dark Lord's face, and he hit the ground, falling into unconsciouness.

Harry looked at the horribly damaged face of his former friend, and turned away. He sensed no life within the Tatooinian.

* * *

><p><span>Mustafar - 19 BBY<span>

Darth Vader slowly began to come back into consciousness. He felt weak, but he could breathe fine, it seemed. That was good.

"Harry . . . _Potter _. . . " he growled, as he watched his own starfighter and droid take off, most likely with the hated Jedi Potter. "_I hate you!_"

He slowly glanced up, sensing a powerful, evil presence nearby.

"Master?" he gasped.

Emperor Palpatine leered at his apprentice. "Get a medical capsule immediately!" he ordered.

Vader watched as the stormtroopers nodded ("Yes, sir."), and turned away.

Vader began to build up his strength. "I failed, my . . . Master."

The Emperor laughed coldly. "That is of no concern, Lord Vader. Soon, once you are at full strength, we will _crush _our enemies . . . forever."

Polis Massa - 19 BBY

That night, when Harry met up with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bail, Yoda, and Padme, the Senator gave birth to her and Vader's twins. The were named Luke Skywalker and Leia Amidala Skywalker.

"We must form a rebellion against the Emperor," said Amidala. She seemed to covered greatly from the shock of discovering what had become of her husband.

"Agreed," said Bail. "I feel we should bring together you, Garm, Hermione, and myself to form an alliance to restore the Republic. And we're going to need all the Jedi left to succeed."

"I'll help," said Ron. "Hide me out among your guard."

"We'll need aliases," said Harry. "We may be hiding for fifteen, twenty years."

"First off," said Amidala, "it kills me to say it, but for Luke and Leia's protection, they must never know that I am their mother. It would be too easy for Palpatine to track them down."

"I agree," said Harry.

"Yes," said Bail. "If wouldn't be too much, Padme, I could take your daughter to Alderaan and raise her as my own."

"And will, in secret, train her in the ways of the Jedi," Ron added.

"And Harry and I can hide Luke out on Tatooine with his family," said Ginny. "You know, the Larses. We will hide out to protect him."

"Sounds good," said Hermione. "I will reside in secret at wherever the revolution is. It's my place."

"Mine, as well," said Amidala.

"Now, false IDs," said Harry.

"As far as anyone knows," Ron said, "I was aq soldier of the GAR, Lieutenent Zaq Pfundt. I am now one of Alderaan's Royal Guard. Think you can manage that, Senator Organa?"

"I believe, that we can doctor up some false IDs," said Bail.

"I am Severus Draco," said Harry. "And Ginny, you'll be my wife Minerva Danza."

Ginny stared at him.

"Our Earth names will be conspicuous," Harry explained. "I had to take the strangest names I know. Taking the names of people we know will, also, be easier to remember."

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Magic! I know we haven't used it in years, but that could really disguise us."

Harry agreed, and pulled out the phoenix wand. Hermione and Ginny removed their wands, as well.

"I no longer hold that," said Ron. "I destroyed after I joined Palpatine."

"No matter," said Hermione.

Within seconds, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had used magic for the first time in years.

Ron was now 1.83 meters with short black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. It made him a convincing Mandalorian, especially since he spoke fluent _Mando'a_.

Harry now had long white hair, blue eyes, and at about 1.92 meters. With his silver beard and mustache, he looked very similar to his old mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny now had short black hair, green eyes, and stood about 1.78 meters. She was now pretty similar to Minerva McGonagall.

Their magic even changed their retinal scans, it would be very difficult for the ISB to track them now.

* * *

><p>After Organa and Amidala with little Leia walked off, Yoda called Severus Draco, Zaq Pfundt, Hermione Granger, and Minerva Danza in a corner.<p>

"Wait a moment," he said. "Jedi you four all are."

"I'm not - " began Hermione.

"Still hold to Jedi philosophies and carry lightsaber do you not?" said Yoda sharpy.

"Of course not," said Hermione.

"Then Jedi you are," said Yoda. "While hide out you four do, training I have for you."

Draco was sure he must have misheard.

"Training?" he asked.

"Heard of Qui-Gon Jinn have you?"

Hermione nodded. "He was the maverick Jedi who trained Obi-Wan, wasn't he?"

Yoda nodded.

Pfundt looked confused. "But wasn't he killed by a Zabrak Sith Lord before we arrived here?"

"True that is," said Yoda.

"Then why bring him up?" asked Danza.

"Learned a true power has Qui-Gon," said Yoda. "A power to return beyond death."

Draco, having faced off Inferi and Lord Voldemort and the Sith, found the idea of immortality unsettling.

"What do you mean, Master?" he asked.

"A Sith power this is not," said Yoda. "Compassion one must have, in order to succeed here. How to commune with Qui-Gon I will teach you. Explain _he _will."


	29. Fang Zar

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Imperial Center - 18 BBY

Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis, and Hermione Granger had just walked from a meeting with Emperor Palpatine.

"We must plan soon at finding some on to undermine Palps," Hermione said.

"Correct," said Padme. "But what we need is to wait for an oppurtunity to come together in secret. That could take a while. We must do so we don't endanger Luke and Leia."

"Or Rose," Hermione added.

A few months ago, she and Ron had given birth to baby girl named rose, who would be raised in secret, and trained as a Jedi by Hermione.

Hermione knew they had to act soon, before all was lost.

* * *

><p><span>Aldera - Alderaan - 18 BBY<span>

Zaq Pfundt, lieutenent of the Alderaan Royal Guard, was called over by his relatively new employer, Viceroy and First Chairman Bail Organa. Bail stood at the landing pad with his aides Celana Aldrete and Sheltray Retrac, and Pfundt's immediate employer, Captain Raymus Antilles.

"Yes, my lord," Pfundt said.

"We've received a message from Sate Pestage," said Bail. "I figured you should be present when we meet with Darth Vader."

Pfundt had to hide his shock. He had been certain that Severus Draco had eliminated Vader a year ago.

"Vader, my lord?" Pfundt asked.

"Yes," said Bail. "And I believe that this son of a bitch may be Skywalker."

"He's alive," breathed Pfundt. He feared for the lives of his eleven-year-old Padawan Zett Jukassa, who knew him as Jedi Knight Ron Weasley, and his baby daughter Rose Weasley. Both children also carried aliases; Jukassa was known as Horatio Bast and his daughter Rose Pfundt.

"We must keep Horatio, Rose, Leia, and Breha out of here," said Bail. "And you cannot blow your cover, Zaq."

"Yes, my lord," said Pfundt. "We need Diktat Granger."

He had to present a rather formal address toward Hermione, so any Imps who may be listening wouldn't get any ideas.

"She's already on planet," said Bail.

"_Jate_," the Jedi-in-disguise breathed.

* * *

><p><span>Aldera - Alderaan - 18 BBY<span>

Hermione stood in hiding as she watched Vader's shuttle land to greet Bail, Raymus, Celana, Sheltay, and Ron.

_Merlin, my love, please get out of this alive._

It was then she caught her first look at the Sith: Darth Vader's once blond hair had become charred and greyed. His once blue eyes burned with an orange hatred. His face had become very pale, remiscent of Lord Voldemort. His rough face was very scarred and shriveled. Not as much as the Emperor's, more like Mad-Eye Moody's had been. And this was just his face. His body was not visible. It seemed they had been severely weakened in battle, as all four limbs were now prosthetic. The rest was covered with black Sith armor and cloak. Upon landing, Hermione saw him place a black helmet over charred grey hair. He now looked for what he was: a ruthless Imperial warrior with great experience.

"You are Lord Vader?" she heard Bail say.

Vader inclined his head. "Senator."

Hermione was shocked to hear that the voice no longer sounded like that of Anakin Skywalker. It was a rather rough growl, which meant his throat must have been damaged, somewhat. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to require breathing material . . . or kill him.

"I demand to know your business here," Bail said.

Vader smiled coldly. "Senator, you are in no place to demand anything."

Hermione had figured out the reasons for Vader's being here. He was here to find and destroy the Senator known as Fang Zar.

Hermione knew she could save Zar. She knew where to find him, as she, Ron, and Bail had helped him land here.

She removed her comlink, and contacted the Senator.

"Fang," she said. "Meet me on the _Ravenclaw_."

The _Ravenclaw _was the name Hermione gave to her new ship, a Rebel Blockade Runner.

She gave Zar the coordinates.

"_It's right through this next landing platform,_" said Fang.

For the first time in years, Hermione Disapparated, and reappeared by the large starship.

"Come on, old friend," she said.

Together, they hopped on the ship and took off.

Little did she know that while Fang was safe, she still had a long way to go.


	30. Kashyyyk

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Kachirho - Kashyyyk - 18 BBY

Roan Shryne. That was the reason Hermione was placed in more danger than she should have. She managed to relocate Fang Zar to their hidden base on Polis Massa. But then she heard from her one-time associate Chewbacca that the Empire, led by Darth Vader, was invading the planet Kashyyyk. She agreed to head there right away.

By the time she had arrived, Vader stood with a stormtrooper she reognized as Captain CT-7567. Vader was dueling a young female human she recognized as a Jedi Padawan.

She was about to run in, but before she could, she heard the familiar _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber. A second later, the now Commander CC-7567's head fell from his shoulders, and onto the grass.

A man about the age Obi-Wan was when he died stood there. It was (yes, you guessed it) Roan Shryne.

"Get away from him!" he yelled at the Padawan.

She gaped at him. "How did you - "

"Filli was keeping us updated. Now move away - hurry!"

Vader smiled. "Very touching, Shryne. Treating her like your personal learner."

Hermione watched Shryne gesture broadly. "Olee, get the wounded into the drop ship!" Advancing on Vader, he said: "I'm the one you want, Vader. So here's your chance. Me for them."

"Shryne, no - " Olee started.

"Take the wounded!" he snapped. "Jula's waiting."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Don't worry, kid," said Hermione, walking out from the shadows. "He's not alone."

And with that familiar _snap-hiss_, she activated her silver lightsaber.

"Hermione Granger?" Shryne breathed in clear shock.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It is I. And you, Vader, are going down. Olee, get out!"

Clearly reluctant, the young Jedi obeyed, and followed a couple humans and Wookiees onto a drop ship, and was gone.

Vader toed the amputated head of CC-7567 out of his path as he moved toward Hermione and Shryne.

"I was rather fond of Commander Rex," he said.

Hermione snarled through gritted teeth, "I felt the same about Mon Mothma."

Vader growled, "Mothma was a traitor. As are you, Granger. You killed Commander Appo, didn't you?"

"He was mercilessly murdering Jedi," Hermione said. "I'm surprised he was cloned from Jango Fett, and not _you_."

"I have been waiting for you, Granger," Vader growled. "I'd much rather kill Harry Potter, but you'll do."

She had succeeded in distracting Vader. While he spoke to her, Roan managed to escape and board the _Ravenclaw_. It was there only hope. She did not know Skywalker's fate, but she knew he would not die on Kashyyyk. But she did sense his fate lied on a simlar planet with similar natives.

She jumped and attacked the Sith Lord.

"Prepare to join the Force, Jedi," Vader growled. "Looks like Corellia is need of a new leader."

"So is the Empire," Hermione said. "Even if you kill me here today, I promise you Palpatine will fail. As will you, Anakin."

Angrily, Vader swung his lightsaber at her with such force, she dropped her lightsaber.

_Damn_! She'd underestimated his power. She'd made him angry with the use of his former name. That anger had caused him to overpower her.

"I may fail, Hermione Granger," Vader growled, "but not before you die . . . by my hand."

Vader took his crimson lightsaber and brought it down on Hermione's heart. Slowly, Hermione felt all life fade from her being. As she died, her last thought was to thank the Force that Shryne could escape to her allies.


	31. An Old Mentor

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or James Luceno**

Mos Eisley - Tatooine - 18 BBY

Harry Potter - now known as Severus Draco - sat in a Most Eisley cantina, sipping a cup of caf. Ginny - or Minerva Danza - was at home in their abandoned homestead out beyond the Dune Sea with their baby son James Sirius. It was Harry's shift to keep an eye on Luke while he was with his aunt and uncle.

So he sat there watching them, when something on the HoloNet caught his attention. It was saying something about some Jedi killed on Kashyyyk. One of those Jedi was identified as the former Diktat of Corellia, Hermione Granger.

"No!" Harry breathed. "Hermione!"

Harry did not know what possibly could have happened. Why would Hermione have risked herself by going out there? Harry hoped to the Force that she had manage to save a Jedi. He suspected, of course, that she had. It was merely a matter of finding out who.

But as the newsreel continued, Harry discovered worse. Apparently, thousands of Wookiees had died and many had been imprisoned. They had even be enslaved.

Then a dark figure approached on the screen, the man given credit for Hermione's demise. He wore a dark black helmet. His cold eyes were a burning orange. His face was pale, covered with scars and wrinkles. Harry was instantly reminded of Mad-Eye Moody.

"_HoloNet News has learned that he is known in the highest circles as Darth Vader_," the commentator announced.

Whatever she said afterward, Harry did not catch it, for his attention was drawn to the name "Darth Vader".

"NO!" he cried. "Impossible!"

"Take it easy, friend," said an older human.

"Vader," Harry muttered. "He's alive." Calming down, Harry turned away. "I need some air, mate."

He snuck into an alley - there were no dark alleys on Tatooine. He knew who that Vader must be; he beared a striking resemblance to Anakin, after all. But how had he survived? Harry had left him weak, on fire from a severe lightning strike . . .

Had he driven Skywalker deeper into the dark side?

Could he face Skywalker again?

Could he kill him this time?

_Harry._

He came to an abrupt halt. That voice . . . Harry hadn't heard it in three years, since he left his homeworld. He looked around, half-expecting to see his old mentor beside him. That was impossible, he'd been killed more than three years ago . . .

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said. "Sir! It's been so long."

_Indeed, it has, dear boy. I told you you'd have a great effect on this world here._

"Yes," said Harry. "I arrived, war broke out. I arrived, Anakin fell to the dark side."

_Harry, blaming yourself is getting you no more. It is no more your fault that Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader than it is mine that Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. This Emperor is the villain._

Harry smiled sadly. "It's just . . . I miss you so much."

_I've always been here, my boy. I've been around in different forms everywhere. It was only after death that I truly understood this, but the Force does indeed inhabit all life-forms._

"But what if Vader comes for Luke . . . or James?" Harry questioned.

_You and I both know that the man once known as Skywalker would never return to this planet, any more than I'd ever have returned to Godric's Hollow. It is too full of tragedy for him. And don't forget, Vader, like Voldemort, wants to forget anything and everything of his past._

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "But what if - "

_No, what ifs. The Force will return to balance. You saved and stabilized the entire wizarding community. I don't believe you will ever let this galaxy completely succumb to darkness. Skywalker is key to the destruction of the Sith?_

"Luke . . . or Anakin?"

Dumbledore did not answer.

"Professor? Are you there?"

_Yes, my boy. And need you not concern yourself. As I said to you once before, Harry, you have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. Dark times lie ahead. We must prepare, if Darth Sisious is ever to be overthrowned. I am so deeply proud of you, Harry._

Dumbledore's voice faded. Harry headed back to his home, to tell Ginny what he had had learned. . . .


	32. The Force Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Sean Williams or Haden Blackman**

Aldera - Alderaan - 2 BBY

Sixteen years after the death of his wife, Zaq Pfundt stood beside his two Padawans Rose Pfundt and Leia Organa, and his former Padawan Horatio Bast, as they watched the _Tantive IV _touch down. Pfundt was greatly relieved. After his friend's disappearance weeks ago, Ron wasn't sure that he'd see Bail Organa again.

When Bail stepped off the ship, he was alone.

Pfundt, Leia, Rose, and Horatio stepped forward.

"Father," said Leia. "you're safe."

"I could say the same thing about you, my daughter," Bail replied grimly.

"I sense something is the matter, Senator," Pfundt said.

"Your senses prove correct, Captain Pfundt," Bail nodded. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside. . . . "

* * *

><p>Once inside, Bail told them everything. Apparently, he was held captive on Felucia by the former Padawan of the late Jedi General Shaak Ti, Marris Brood. He had then been rescued by a mysterious young man who wielded a green lightsaber.<p>

"He said he was sent by General Kota," said Bail. "And I believe him."

"There's something else," said Rose. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," said Bail. "That mysterious Jedi traveled with Kota, a woman called Eclipse, and a holodroid. They proposed that we start planning now."

Pfundt didn't have to ask what they were planning.

Horatio nodded. "We need to gather the major enemies of the Empire."

"Agreed," said Pfundt. "But Garm is with us, we are likely to meet on Corellia. But we'll also have to call in Padme, Fang, and Roan."

Bail eyes sharpened, after hearing Horatio's real name.

"Don't worry, old friend," Pfundt assured him. "We're all alone."

"Do not relax, boy," said Bail sharply. "This is the time for action. We need to gather everyone . . . in an Alliance to Restore the Republic."

* * *

><p><span>Corellia - 2 BBY<span>

Rose wasn't sure how she felt to be on the homeworld of her long-dead mother. Using all her Jedi abilities, she blocked out all feelings. She needed to be concentrated if this was to be a Declaration of Rebellion.

She glanced around at everyone: Bail Organa, with his dark greying hair; Padme Amidala, beautiful with long brown hair; Garm Bel Iblis, with his long white hair and mustache; R2-D2, with blue-and-white plating; Zett "Horatio Bast" Jukassa, tall with long black hair; Fang Zar, tan-skinned with a large white beard; Roan Shryne, tall and bearded.

The doors opened and three more individuals entered: a tall shaved young man in Jedi robes, a pretty young woman with the features a former Imperial soldier, and a tall holodroid. It was Captain Juno Eclipse, the droid PROXY, and the mysterious Jedi who'd rescued both Organa and Leia.

The two droids, PROXY and R2-D2, stepped forth and presented one hologram each. PROXY was suddenly transformed into Rose's best friend Jedi Padawan Leia Organa. R2-D2 presented blue hologram of Rose's father, Ron "Zaq Pfundt" Weasley, Jedi Master.

Organa stepped forward. "Friends. Thank you for coming. I know it was a difficult situation. Especially for you, Jedi."

He looked at Rose, her father, Zett, Roan, Leia, and the mysterious young Jedi savior.

"It's our honor to be here," said Roan. "Especially on home planet of former Diktat Hermione Granger. She died a hero. This would be the best way to avenge her."

"By overthrowing Vader and his Dark Master," the Jedi savior added in grim approval.

Amidala took over here. "I know Palpatine and . . . _Vader _probably better than anyone here."

Rose noticed the change in her voice when she said the name of the Emperor's chief executioner. She wondered what that was about. Her father had always been very vague about where the evil Darth Vader came from. She suspected both Amidala, Leia, and her father's mysterious friend Harry Potter. But what that was, she didnt know.

"We seek to find a better future for the citizens of the galaxy," Amidala said. "With our work, Palpatine will die and Vader will no longer be a threat. Someday we won't have to meet in secret like this."

Rose noticed how she said Vader would "no longer be a threat", not killed. What did that mean? Did the former Senator from Naboo believe Vader was redeemable?

Amidala cleared her throat, and said, "Years ago, as Queen of Naboo, I led to the impeachment of Finis Valorum. Because of me, Palpatine became Chancellor. And subsequently, Emperor of the Galaxy. It is time now that his reign come to an end. The time for diplomacy and politics is in the past. It is time for action."

"Well timed," said Bel Iblis.

"Agreed," Zar nodded.

"We are not without allies," said Amidala. "My successor as Senator of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks, and his aide, my niece Pooja Naberrie, both agree to support our alliance, in secret."

"_As will I_," said Ron.

"And I," Leia said.

"Don't forget me, milady," said a voice from the doorway.

Rose turned to see an old human male with short grey hair, wearing Jedi robes and combat boots. He looked, with every sense and purpose of the word, a general. This was Jedi General Rahm Kota.

The old Jedi turned to the younger teenage Jedi. "I'm ready to join your rebellion, if I'm welcome."

The teenage Jedi grasped Kota's gnarled fingers. "I thought you were still passed out in the cargo hold."

Kota smiled. "I finally came to."

"But first things first," said Amidala. "We need armed forces."

The Naboo politician grimaced at her words. Rose knew that in the days of the Old Republic, Amidala never would have suggested this.

"Bail's wealth can fund our rebellion, while Garm and Fang supply the fleet. Senator Binks and I, with help of General Shryne and General Weasley, can provide soldiers for our cause."

"It's settled, then," said Organa.

Amidala, Bel Iblis, and Zar nodded.

"Let this be an official Declaration of Rebellion," the former Queen intoned. "On this day in the year 33 ArS, we will work to overthrow the Order of the Sith and their Empire. All beings shall one day be free, may they be human or Gungan, Wookiee or Rodian, Twi'lek or Iktotchi. Every sentient being has the inalienable right to live in safety and to fight for that right if it is ever held - "

A massive explosion cut her off. The floor shook underneath them.

"Artoo! PROXY!" Organa shouted. "Cut transmission!"

PROXY became himself once more. And the hologram of Rose's father vanished.

"Artoo," said Amidala, "take the _Tantive _and pilot back to Alderaan."

The droid beeped a protest.

"Droid!" said Zar harshly. "Go!"

Reluctantly, R2-D2 took off in the air on his rockets.

The young teenage Jedi savior looked both shocked and angry.

"No," he hissed. "No!"

Rose took out her lightsaber and activated it. She saw Roan and Zett do the same.

The doors burst open and she saw the tall form of the dark scarred Sith Lord.

_Darth Vader_!

Following him were stormtroopers from the 501st Legion.

"Take them alive, Jedi and Senators," he ordered. "The Emperor wants to execute them personally."

Rose saw Kota pull the lightsaber from the young Jedi savior, and attack the Sith Lord. Rose, Zett, and Roan moved in after him.

"Roan Shryne," Vader growled. "You should have died a long time ago."

"I feel the same about you," Roan snarled. "You should have died before Kenobi even brought you to the Temple, Skywalker."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. It made sense now. Amidala must have been married to the Jedi Skywalker before he fell to the dark side. She knew of the rumors revolving around the two of them.

"Take them," he ordered, using the Force to knock the Jedi savior's lightsaber from his grip.

"Stand down, Jedi," said Vader. "Or I will kill every last one of these Rebels."

Rose had no choice. She and her allies deactivated their blades, pocketing them.

Vader turned to the savior.

"You have done well, my apprentice," he said.

Rose gave a sharp intake of breath. That man wasn't a Jedi. He was Sith.

Organa glared hatefully at Vader's apprentice. Zar looked ready to kill him.

"How could you?" breathed Zett.

But then the apprentice did something strange; he reached down for his lightsaber. His intent appeared to attack Vader.

Vader raised their conference table and crashed it on to his apprentice.

Eclipse ran at the evil Dark Lord, but PROXY held her back.

"Not that way, Captain Eclipse," he said. "My master will need you later."

Rose saw the droid transform into the pilot, so her disappearance wouldn't be noticed.

And Rose and the others were led away.

* * *

><p><span>Death Star - Horuz system - 2 BBY<span>

In the next few moments, Rose found herself and the others standing in front of Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. She had never seen the man before. And he was _horrible_. He looked like a yellowing corpse with evil, feral, yellow eyes. He wore the long black robes of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Rose silently cursed in _Mando'a_, a language she'd learned from her father. If it weren't for Vader's apprentice, they could have formed this Rebellion with no impediments.

"Did you honestly think you'd get away with this treachery, Jedi," Darth Sidious snarled. "You and your followers in the Senate will fail miserably."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, Your Highness?" Zett snarled.

Sidious cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, Horatio Bast? Or . . . "

With an explosion of dark side energy, Zett was shot. His disguise he'd worn for sixteen years melted away, forming the features he hadn't showed off since the fall of the Jedi.

"Is it Zett Jukassa?" the Emperor leered.

Zett glared.

"You and all of your friends," Sidious snarled, "have been declared traitors to the Empire. You will be interrogated. Tortured. You will give the names of your friends and allies. And then, when you are no longer of any use to me, you will be executed."

"Our deaths will only rally others - " Organa began defiantly.

"Your executions will be very public and very painful, Senator Organa. They will serve to crush any further dissent."

"Yes, and I'm a _shabla _Wookiee," growled Rose.

Roan nodded. "You and Skywalker will fail - "

"No, Shryne," Sidious sneered. "You will die."

The Emperor unleashed Sith lightning onto the Jedi Master.

"No!" yelled a familiar voice.

Rose heard the familiar _snap-hiss _of a lightsaber, and turned.

Darth Vader's apprentice stood in the doorway.

Sidious released Roan from his power and snarled angrily at the apprentice.

"Lord Vader, deal with the boy. Properly, this time."

Rose felt a sense of relief. The apprentice had turned on his Master. The light side flowed through him.

Vader activated his red lightsaber. And the two Force-users began to duel, with the Emperor and the Rebels watching.

Rose watch with anxiety as the Sith and the Jedi matched blow for blow. She knew that if the apprentice were to defeat Vader, he would have to do something unexpected.

"You are weak," the apprentice said. "You though I was dead."

Rose felt more relief as she felt, through the Force, the apprentice refused the calling of the dark side.

"I understand you now," the Jedi said. "You killed my father and kidnapped me from Kashyyyk, not just to be your apprentice, but to be a son to you. Is that meant to make up for what happened to your own parents, Anakin Skywalker."

Vader growled and attacked the apprentice fiercely.

"No, Anakin! Please!" yelled Amidala.

Distracted by his former love's words, the apprentice was able to strike Vader back with a blast of Force lightning.

"I do not hate you," he said as the Sith Lord fell to the ground. "I pity you. You destroyed who I was and made me what I am now, but this wasn't your idea. It was the Emperor's, and it's what he's already done to you. You are a slave, Anakin."

Vader's fierce angry eyes suddenly flashed to blue and full of hurt. But it was only brief, so Rose wasn't sure if it was for real.

"Just as I was. But unlike you, I broke from my Master, to destroy you. You were a great Jedi General once before, Skywalker. Now you are just Sithspawn."

The apprentice spat at Vader's feet.

"I will kill you to set you free."

No, Rose thought. He couldn't do that. It would only draw on the dark side.

Sidious seemed to have the same idea. He stepped forward.

"Yes!" he said. "Kill him! He is weak, broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side!"

The apprentice paused, a look of uncertainty crossed his expression.

"No!" Kota yelled. Using the Force. Kota took Sidious' lightsaber and attacked the Sith Lord.

Angry, Sidious shot bursts of Sith lightning at the general. Kota fell back, caught in Palpatine's grip.

"Help him!" Organa yelled.

The apprentice snapped out of it and turned on the Emperor.

Sidious laughed. "Good. Yes. You were destined to destroy me. Do it! Give in to your hatred!"

But to Rose's surprise, the apprentice deactivated the aqua blade and lowered his arm.

Kota's voice beamed with pride. "That's it, boy. He's beaten. Let it go."

Rose was just wondering how they were going to get out of this, when suddenly a huge starship landed on to the half-completed Death Star.

Organa and Kota grinned. They both recognized it.

Sidious growled. "Fool! He will never be yours!"

He shot shards of Sith lightning toward Kota.

The apprentice jumped in the way of Palpatine's power.

"Go!" he yelled. "Hurry!"

Rose and the other Rebels, having no other choice, ran for it.

Suddenly, hordes of stormtroopers ran toward them.

"NOOOO!" the apprentice cried, and he turned to defend them.

The last thing Rose saw before she boarded the transport of Juno Eclipse was the former Sith apprentice bursting into light as he died.

He was one with the Force.


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas or Sean Williams or Haden Blackman**

Kashyyyk - 2 BBY

Ron stood in the hold hut where Kento Marek once lived with his family. Beside him were Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis, Fang Zar, Zett Jukassa, Rose Weasley, Leia Organa, Rahm Kota, Roan Shryne, and Juno Eclipse.

They had come here to honor the Jedi hero who had founded the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They had discovered the true past of the hero. His name was Galen Marek, the son of a Jedi Knight, Kento Marek. His mother had died, saving him from Trandoshan slavers. His father was later killed by Darth Vader, in the week following Vader's murder of Hermione. Vader took Galen with him, and trained him to be his Sith apprentice, codenamed Starkiller. The apprentice had been responsible for the deaths of Kasdan Paratus and Shaak Ti, as well as Rahm Kota's loss of vision. However, after this secret mission, he reclaimed the name Galen and dedicated himself to the Rebel cause. Vader's presence there had been a trap. Galen hadn't known about it at all. Galen had died to save Ron's daughter, adopted son, and their allies. He was the true, original Rebel hero.

"And as such," he said, "we should honor him for this."

"Exactly," said Leia. "We need a symbol to rally behind."

"Agreed," said Bel Iblis.

"And what better than the family crest of the Jedi hero who saved us all," said Amidala, nodding approval at her daughter's words.

Ron saw the red symbol of a raptor with its wings spread out.

"A symbol of hope," Leia said.

"Agreed," said Eclipse.

"We also need a leader," said Ron. "Someone strong and powerful. Padme . . . "

"I don't think I'm the right one," said Padme. "Your friend Harry Potter would be a much greater leader."

"I agree on the point that he's a great leader," said Ron. "But you brought the Naboo a great time of peace during your term as Queen."

Padme nodded in acceptance.

"As Chief of State of the Alliance, I promise to bring about a new era of democracy. I swear that we will see the rise of a New Republic one day."

_Impressive, Mr. Weasley._

Ron wasn't that taken aback by the voice he heard, even though it was the long-dead professor Albus Dumbledore. This was confirmation that the Force was with them. They may have a long journey to go, but it would be worth it. The New Republic would rise and Hermione would be avenged. . . .


End file.
